Poder Chaos
by Ruedi
Summary: (AU/Human) Una leyenda dice que el poder Chaos reside en tres mujeres, portadoras de dicho poder, y unas siete joyas más. En un mundo avaro, maligno, entes oscuros intentarán obtenerlo a costa de todo. Pero, para que éste sea utilizado de manera correcta, se necesitan ciertos requisitos. ¿Podrá el verdadero poder Chaos manifestarse y poner fin a éste mundo oscuro?
1. El principio de la leyenda

Buenas! Aquí vengo a molestarlos con un nuevo fanfic! Iba a hacer un ShadAria, principalmente… Pero, hablando con una amiga, cambié parte de la historia y la adapté de otra forma, ¡gracias, Sofi! nOn

Quería aclararles que éste es un Universo Alterno (AU) y que, en ésta ocasión, serán humanos… Más que anda, porque tal vez incluya algunas escenas "subidas" y me cuesta horrores hacerlas siendo ellos animalitos. Prefiero que sean humanos, que es mucho más fácil de describir (y me da menos "cosita" xD)

Así, bueno, los invito a que sean bienvenidos :)

Disclaimer: Los personajes del videojuego pertenecen a la empresa SEGA y sus derivados (Sonic Team, TMS, etc.)

Poder Chaos

**Capítulo uno: el principio de la leyenda**

Ella corría. Corría sin parar mientras sus mechones anaranjados, casi rojizos, volaban con el viento.

— ¡Apresúrate! —vociferaba sin soltarle la mano a su compañero, muy parecido a ella: los mechones rojos de él se mecían mientras corrían por un gran pastizal.

Iban velozmente, como si escaparan, como si huyeran de algo.

Ellos no escapan de nada ni nadie, debían ir a atender sus asuntos espirituales.

Tikal era la sacerdotisa y princesa del reino. Knuckles, su compañero, él se encargaba de ayudarla en todo lo que ella hacía. Y, en ése preciso instante, se dirigían al ritual más importante de sus días, al más glorioso y al más esperado.

Ambos pertenecían a una tribu autosuficiente, en una isla flotante, alejada de todos e ignorada por todos, pues nadie la conocía realmente. Tenían, bajo su poder, el templo "Chaos", como lo llamaban, en honor a su dios que llevaba aquél nombre, una criatura que nadie había visto, pero que era sumamente poderosa. Y Tikal era la única que realmente podía sentirlo en su interior, pero no podía hacerlo sin Knuckles, quien le ayudaba a catalizar todo ese poder que ella emanaba; él lo contenía.

Se acercaron al templo y subieron las escaleras. La muchacha estaba que no cabía en sí de los nervios. Se aproximó lentamente a la gran joya que hacía de recipiente de la deidad. Knuckles la seguía por detrás.

— ¿Estás segura de que podremos?

—Sí, Chaos me lo reveló anoche: ¡haremos manifestar su esplendor, Knuckles! —le anunció con sus ojos emocionados—. Vamos, es hora de comenzar.

Tikal debía expulsar la energía que su deidad le proveyó con el correr de los años. Y el otro chico debía contenerla: no debía dejar que se desbordara ni que se saliera de control. Digamos que funcionaba como un controlador para el poder que Tikal portaba.

Según le había dicho aquél día, Chaos se le apareció en sueños y le pidió que esa noche lo invocara, por vez primera. Debía expulsar todo el poder que ella tenía para hacerlo.

Lo que ni Tikal ni Chaos sabían era que éste, realmente, quería salir de su prisión en la gran esmeralda, de poder conversar con los otros miembros de la tribu y conocer a quienes tenían su mismo poder en sus venas, en aquéllos dos muchachos que fueron creciendo mientras él les daba la energía para que llegara éste día.

El día de la invocación de Chaos.

El problema fue… que era demasiado poder para dos personas.

Todo salió desastrosamente: Tikal desbordó en poder y Knuckles fue incapaz de retenerlo, pues superaba lo que él podía aguantar. Chaos logró salir de su prisión en la gran esmeralda en donde residía, pero por unos segundos, pues tanto poder desbordado destruyó el templo y todo lo que había en él, incluyendo las vidas de los dos jóvenes y muchos aldeanos que estaban cerca.

El dolor fue tan grande para Pachacamac y la gente que decidieron que el poder Chaos y su deidad fueran expulsadas de su pueblo, queriendo destruir la gran joya que había resultado casi intacta del desastre. Casi porque tenía una grieta en un costado. Pero antes de que ésta gente se movilizara para deshacerse de la piedra, Chaos emanó lo último que tenía de poder para destruir a ésas personas insensatas que no comprendían lo que verdaderamente había pasado: los cuerpos mortales de Tikal y Knuckles no había podido soportar la totalidad de su poder y, por eso habían perecido. Pero, no por eso, iba a dejar que el resto de aquélla tribu que lo idolatraba lo destruyese: de esa manera, nunca saldría de su prisión.

Se deshizo del resto de la gente y, con lo poco que le quedaba de la energía de los dos chicos, hizo algo mucho más inteligente: si quería manifestarse, de una vez, no le daría poder Chaos a una sola persona, sino a tres. Dividió el poder que quedaba de Tikal en tres partes iguales y las desperdigó por el planeta, ya encontrarían al recipiente adecuado. Lo mismo hizo con el poder de Knuckles, pues sin controlador el portador volvería a morir.

Luego, él se dividió: en siete pequeñas partes, haciendo desaparecer la gran joya.

Y entonces, antes de que el poder de Tikal, el de Knuckles y el de él mismo se expandiera por muchos puntos del globo, terminó hablando para toda esa amalgama de poder:

— "_Chaos es poder. Poder enriquecido por el corazón. Y los servidores, son los siete Chaos" _—y vociferó—. _¡Que éste poder Chaos sea empleado en unión de alma y cuerpo de las futuras generaciones que se harán con el sacrificio de Tikal y Knuckles! ¡Que su luz quite toda maldad que se avecina!_

Dicho así, todas las particiones de poder fueron encontrando su lugar con el correr de los años y los siglos…

De la "isla flotante", no quedó rastro alguno: Chaos la hizo desaparecer de la vista de todos, junto con la gente que moraba allí. Lo de Tikal y Knuckles fue un accidente que no supo prever. Pero el resto del pueblo quería destruirlo a él: jamás, tuvo que hacer desaparecer a todos, aún en contra de su voluntad. Ellos estaban manchando el sacrificio que no debió ser de aquéllas dos almas tan puras….

Y es aquí, donde nuestra historia da inicio: en un mundo lleno de codicia, maldad y avaricia. El poder Chaos se convirtió en una leyenda, donde todos querían ése poder para un fin netamente corrupto y malvado.

Se supone que el poder que Chaos desperdigó traería felicidad y valentía, pero… ¿cuándo pasaría esto?

OoOoOo

Sé que es corto, pero éste es el comienzo. No sé realmente la duración que tendrá este fanfiction. Ojalá sea larga y pueda sostenerla. No quisiera aburrirme en el camino x)

¡Ojalá les haya gustado ésta introducción! Espero poder cumplir expectativas con éste fic nnU

¡Nos leemos!


	2. El brillo verde

Heme aquí con el segundo capítulo :) ¡Ojalá les agarde!

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sonic no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores (SEGA, TMS, Sonic Team, etc)

Poder Chaos

**Capítulo dos: El brillo verde**

Estamos en un mundo similar al medieval. Se aprecian altas torres y castillos por el horizonte, cubiertos de gruesas paredes de piedras enormes. Los ventanales son amplios, las terrazas grandes y las puertas enormes. Muchos castillos de ésos años eran amplios palacios abarrotados de gente para servir al noble, rey o señor que pertenecía.

Este gran castillo, en particular, era propiedad de un reino que, hace varios años atrás, se caracterizaba por ser tranquilo y sereno. Su rey era un anciano benévolo quien estaba muy interesado en la tecnología y la ciencia. Si bien eran ramas de estudio no aptas para cualquier mente, Gerald, pues así era el nombre del rey, se la pasaba horas estudiando, experimentando y creando cosas. Sus dos hijos habían muerto por alistarse en una guerra, ambos fallecidos en combate. Sólo le quedó dos nietos, pues una de las esposas no soportó el dolor de perder a su marido y se suicidó y, la otra, falleció dando a luz: un hombre, de más de veinte años, y una niña que apenas tenía meses de vida. Gerald no crió a su primer nieto, pues el padre de éste, uno de sus hijos, era bastante arrogante y avaro, Ivo heredó muchos defectos de su padre que Gerald no pudo arreglar. Por lo único que estaban juntos, era porque ambos eran fascinados por la tecnología.

De quién sí se encargó de criar fue de su nieta, la única familia que le quedó, pues Ivo lo abandonó cuando María tenía un año, alegando que no podía convivir en un castillo rodeado de tantos idiotas (esto era una simple excusa, realmente ocultaba otra cosa). Así, el anciano rey reemplazó la tristeza de perder otro familiar por la vida que María estaba empezando, ya que ella se encargaba de iluminar cada día de su existencia. Sus hermosos ojitos celestes miraban a su abuelo con dulzura e inocencia, siempre.

Un día, mientras se encontraba en su estudio intentando crear quién sabe qué, vino un guardia, bastante agitado, con un sudor frío que le recorría la sien.

— ¡S-señor! —tartamudeaba—. ¡Venga! ¡Por favor!

Corriendo como podía, Gerald siguió a aquél guardia, intrigado. Lo condujo hasta el patio, en donde estaba casi toda la guardia real haciendo un círculo bastante anormal. El rey preguntó a qué se debía esto: se hicieron a un lado, dejando pasar a su superior, para que vea el mismo espectáculo que ellos miraban.

Había un guardia que se estaba "batiendo" en duelo de esgrima con un _niño._

Gerald abrió sus ojos como dos platos: sí, efectivamente, era un niño. Parecía ser más grande que su nieta, tal vez tendría ocho años, o algo así…

El niño sostenía el florete firme, impasible, y daba batalla como nunca había visto. ¡Definitivamente era un prodigio! Se quedó embelesado, como el resto de los guardias, a contemplar el enfrentamiento. Increíblemente, el niño lanzó un grito fuerte, diciendo "touché" y ganando el encuentro. Todos estaban mudos.

Gerald pidió de inmediato saber quién era aquélla criatura: el niño se quitó la máscara blanca y dejó ver unos alborotados cabellos negros, con reflejos rojos, unos carmesíes ojos brillantes y la piel algo morena. Un guardia se acercó también, diciendo que el niño era suyo. El rey estaba asombrado de la destreza que tenía. El padre del muchacho le dijo que estudiaba a diario libros de milicia e historia, y era diestro en esgrima y en el uso de otras armas menores. De inmediato Gerald exigió una crianza especial para el prodigio.

Aquél niño se llamaba Shadow y era tres años mayor que la nieta de Gerald, quien tenía una instrucción de princesa normal.

Como era de esperarse, ella se encontró a Shadow en infinidad de ocasiones y siempre lo invitaba a jugar, pero él nunca hablaba o lo hacía muy poco. No jugaba ni nada: sólo estudiaba. Definitivamente, no era un niño normal…

Pero María era enérgica en su niñez. No había niños en el castillo y no tenía con quién charlar. Interrumpió al pequeño Shadow, de diez años ahora, mientras memorizaba fechas de batallas. La rubia entró pidiendo permiso en el estudio. El moreno ni se inmutó y siguió con lo suyo.

— ¡Hola! ¡Vamos a jugar! —replicó, sonriente, la niña de siete años de edad.

Para variar, Shadow no levantó la vista. Estaba acostumbrado a que ella viniera y le hablaba. Normalmente se cansaba y se iba, pero hoy María no se iría sin pasar un rato divertido con él, así que lo arrastró por una mano.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Hay sol! —decía ella, mientras intentaba quitarlo de la silla. Él se resistía.

—Suéltame —fue lo único que le dijo luego de diez minutos de que ella forcejeara. Le habló fríamente.

— ¿Por qué no quieres jugar conmigo? —se había entristecido—. ¡Jamás juegas conmigo! ¡Tú no me quieres! —y, acto seguido, se largó a llorar.

Shadow estaba en blanco. No había sido bueno, jamás, para entablar relaciones y ahora tenía una niña que lloriqueaba delante de él como si le hubiera pegado.

¿Qué se supone que quería decir la palabra "querer"? ¿Eso que su padre, a menudo, le dice que le diga? No entendía esa palabra.

En seguida, una criada vino a ver qué ocurría. María no era una niña que lloraba mucho, por lo que le llamó la atención verla así: en seguida posó sus ojos en el chico, quien había retomado su lectura, sin oír los llantos de la rubia.

— ¡Shadow! —empezó—. ¿Qué le has hecho a María?

Pero él ni la vio. La criada, ofendida, lo obligó a verla.

— ¡Contéstame! —bufó.

—Nada. Ha empezado a llorar sola —afirmó sin ánimo. La mujer, sin creerle, tomó a Shadow por el cuello de la camisa y lo sacó de su silla para que se acercara a María.

—Princesa, dígame qué ocurre —le preguntó, en tono maternal.

—Ann —empezó la niña, entre sollozos—. Shadow… Shadow nunca juega conmigo… ¡No me quiere!

¡Y dale con el querer!, replicaba para sí el moreno. ¿Qué tenía esa condenada palabra que a todos les gustaba?

La criada tomó a Shadow y a María por las manos y los arrastró hasta el patio: por el camino, el niño intentaba zafarse de la mano de aquélla adulta que no lo soltaba por nada del mundo. Los dejó suavemente en el jardín y les cerró las puertas en sus narices, para que no entraran. Shadow estaba perplejo y miraba a la rubia con odio: ¡lo había hecho apropósito! Se le acerco, echando chispas de sus ojos. Ella lo miraba confundida.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —le dijo, bastante ofendido, él—. ¡No te hagas la tonta! ¡Yo necesito estudiar! ¡Y tú también, eres una princesa!

—No me gustan esos libros —contestó ella mientras se arreglaba algo del vestido—. Son aburridos, ¡ven, vamos! —y, otra vez, intentaba zafarse de la mano de ella que lo arrastraba hasta unos bellos rosales rojos.

Pero, durante el camino, él logró liberarse de ella. Estaba muy enfadado.

— ¡Basta! ¡No quiero jugar! —gritó y sacó una pequeña daga de su cinto, que estaba oculta por una chaqueta que tenía: María se puso pálida, lloró y salió corriendo, asustada.

Al menos, ahora podía regresar al castillo y…

— ¡Shadow! —vociferó una voz grave.

Y el aludido se dio la vuelta: antes de poder decir "padre", éste le dio un bofetón en la mejilla derecha de su hijo, bastante fuerte y que le dejó marca. Nunca lo había visto tan enfadado, ¿qué le pasó? ¿Qué hizo? El pequeño había puesto todas sus fuerzas en las piernas para no tumbarse del golpe. Logró vislumbrar, con los ojos algo llorosos por el impacto de la bofetada, los ojos rojos de su padre que estaban furiosos.

— ¿Qué clase de niño eres tú? ¡Nunca te enseñé tal falta de respeto! —normalmente, el padre de Shadow era un tipo estricto (un general de muy alta categoría, por eso tenía un carácter algo explosivo, a veces. Pero no solía pegarle a Shadow, a menos que fuese una situación gravísima) —. ¿Qué rayos tienes en ésa cabeza? ¿Mostrarle la daga a María? ¿Estás loco?

—Ella... —empezó él, intentando articular las palabras con coherencia—. Ella me estaba fastidiando…

—Si serás —le dijo, y le tomó de la mano con fuerza—. La princesa quería pasar tiempo contigo, nada más. ¿Por qué no puedes ser amable con ella? En un futuro, tal vez debas protegerla, no puedes ser tan maleducado —y lo llevó hasta donde ellos vivían, en una gran casa a unos pasos del palacio, no sin antes intentar disculparse con María, quien seguía impresionada por la daga.

Pasaron dos años: luego de aquél incidente, Shadow seguía teniendo el mismo carácter frío y solitario, pero ya no ignoraba a la niña. Como castigo de aquélla vez, su padre pidió a Gerald que él fuera el encargado de protegerla, al menos, hasta que la niña cumpliera dieciséis años y se casara. A partir de ahí, recaía en Shadow si seguía protegiéndola o no. Así que, resignado, el muchacho, pues ahora tenía doce años, iba detrás de la rubia cuando ella se lo podía (normalmente, para acompañarla en sus juegos o en algún paseo). De alguna manera, se acostumbró a ella. Por lo menos, se acostumbró a no perder los estribos, ni gritarle ni mostrarle objetos contundentes frente a sus ojos.

Pero, a pesar de eso, él no descuidó sus estudios ni nada: cada día se volvía más hábil en el uso de las armas y todos aseguraban que sería el general más prestigioso que hubieran tenido, incluso más que su padre, quien estaba orgulloso.

Una mañana, María se escapó de sus aburridas lecciones de historia para infiltrarse en donde Shadow estudiaba esgrima todas las mañanas: ella sabía que descansaban dos horas y luego retomaban. Se coló, pasando desapercibida y le tocó un hombro al moreno, quien estaba en un rincón, oculto, quitándose la máscara. Se sorprendió al verla y ella le hizo un gesto para que guardara silencio. Acto seguido, lo tomó por la mano y se lo llevó de allí, corriendo. Corrían por uno de los grandes pasillos.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —le preguntaba, fastidiado. Oía una tierna risa por parte de ella, mientras él bufaba.

— ¡Ya lo verás! —fue lo único que le dijo y siguieron corriendo. Shadow estaba agotado por el entrenamiento, si no, la detenía y le preguntaba a dónde iban, exactamente.

Estaban yendo a las mazmorras, a los sótanos del palacio. El no creía que ir hacia esos lugares fuera correcto, después de todo, allí sólo iban algunas personas importantes y no sabía sino estaba cerrada la entrada, hasta para los criados.

—María —empezó, entrecortadamente, el muchacho—. No creo… Que debamos ir… por allí…

—He estado hace unos momentos y no ha pasado nada —contestó muy sonriente. Empezaban a descender por unas escaleras con forma de caracol: la humedad del lugar se impregnaba en sus ropas y en el aire. Había unas cuantas antorchas de fuego, ubicadas en las paredes, que iluminaban débilmente el lugar. Ambos niños tuvieron que esforzar un poco sus diminutos ojos para ver mejor. Shadow oía que ella susurraba y no le soltaba la mano en ningún momento.

—Esta no…. Esta tampoco… No… ¡Aquí está! —y se posaron frente a una puerta alta, que se abría fácilmente, pues parecía que no estaba cerrada. Ingresaron a una sala a oscuras, pues la luz de las antorchas no llegaba hasta allí. Shadow tenía un mal presentimiento, pero no se acobardó en lo más mínimo, sino que entró con ella, mientras miraba de reojo que nadie estuviera por allí.

Entraron a la sala.

— ¡Mira! —exclamó ella, sonriendo.

—María, no se ve… —pero se calló: sí, María tenía una especie de joya entre sus manos. Brillaba muy intensamente y era de color verde, parecía una esmeralda—. La encontré hace un rato, ¿no es linda?

Shadow la tocó.

Y cuando lo hizo, sintió un extraño calor que le recorría el cuerpo. Nunca había sentido una sensación así…

— ¡María! —exclamó de golpe, luego: la niña brillaba con un aura verde, parecía tener la mirada perdida (pues la luz que emanaba la joya iluminaba todo el lugar) y estaba _levitando_ por aire. Intento hacerla bajar, pero no había caso, parecía poseída, en trance o algo. ¿Qué era aquélla joya?

Luego de eso, en la parte superior del castillo, comenzó la masacre…

OoOoOo

Hasta aquí, el capítulo dos :3 ¡Ojalá haya sido de su agrado! ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente!


	3. El poder de las llamas

Sigamos! Les aclaro que éste capítulo no es una continuación del anterior, sino que empezará con otra cosa. Ya se explicará qué ocurre.

¡Gracias por sus comentarios! ¡Han sido muy gentiles! :3

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sonic the hedgehog no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos dueños (SEGA, Sonic Team, TMS, etc.)

Poder Chaos

**Capítulo tres: El poder de las llamas**

—Anda, mírala, es hermosa

El pequeño de cabellos alborotados, de color plateado, con cuatro años de edad, se acercó, curioso, a la cuna: dentro de ella había una pequeña niña, de tan sólo unos días de vida. No tenía cabello aún, pero su piel era muy pálida y sus ojos dorados, como los suyos. Sonrió juguetón cuando pensó en ello y se volteó a ver a su madre.

— ¡Tiene mis ojos! —le decía, alegre—. ¡Es como mi hermanita!

Y vaya que lo sería: Silver era el hijo de una familia de duques, los mejores amigos de la familia real, por lo que el niño y la princesa vivieron, prácticamente, como hermanos: jugaban juntos, estudiaban, entrenaban para defenderse, ya que Blaze, pues ése era el nombre de la niña, terminó siendo una réplica de su padre, quien era un tipo de carácter fuerte, audaz y diestro en armas.

Silver siempre se reía de ella cuando las criadas intentaban "secuestrarla" para intentar que su futura reina sea una muchacha refinada y educada. Vaya que eso era más difícil que intentar que el rey no se enojase con cualquier cosa.

Estaban terminando una lección de arco y flecha en el patio real. Silver, de once años desafió a su pequeña hermana a un duelo de puntería. Blaze no se le iba a negar, tenía siete años, era callada y no hablaba mucho, pero cuando se trataba de demostrar que ella podía ser mejor en algo, ahí salía ese pequeño orgullo de princesa para hacerle de frente a su amigo.

Fue una competencia ardua: Silver manejaba bien el arma, pero Blaze terminó ganándole, su puntería fue perfecta en el vigésimo tiro. Estaba tan alegre que no paró de sonreír en todo el día, algo poco común, pero que lo ameritaba.

Luego de la "competencia", vino corriendo una criada, quien tomó a los dos niños por las muñecas y los arrastró hacia adentro del castillo. Parecía apurada y enojada.

— ¿Qué pasa? —inquirió Silver, bastante confundido.

— ¡Se irán al baño, ya mismo! —gritó—. ¡Hacer competencias hoy que viene un invitado! ¡Ábrase visto! —ninguno de los dos pudo zafarse de la presión de la mano de aquélla adulta: llegaron a un cuarto y, una criada, se llevó a Silver a otro lugar. La otra, que se quedó con Blaze, se apresuró en cerrar la puerta con llave para que la niña no huyera—. Bien, muchachita, te bañaré y te vestirás como debe ser: ¡nada de pantalones y camisas! ¡Anda, quítate toda esa ropa sucia!

Como ella no se movió, ni pensaba hacer lo que la criada le ordenaba, la misma criada tuvo que acercarse a la princesa a quitarle la ropa: forcejearon cerca de veinte minutos hasta que logró desvestirla y meterla en la ducha.

— ¡Idéntica a tu padre! ¡Indomable! —decía mientras lavaba su corto cabello lila—. Un cabello tan lindo como el que llevas y siempre te las arreglas para cortártelo, ¡una princesa lleva el cabello largo, para hacerse miles de peinados!

—El cabello largo me molesta —replicó ella—. ¡No podría disparar flechas con todo ese mazacote de pelo delante de mío! —Molesta, la criada le fregaba con fuerza el pelo—. ¡Duele!

— ¡Cierra la boca, Blaze! —contestó.

Luego del baño venía el verdadero desafío: vestirla como niña. ¡Ay, lo que la criada sufrió para ponerle un bendito vestido! Tuvo que pedir ayuda a otras dos damas más porque era imposible hacerlo sola: la niña hacía lo posible por evitar el vestido. Al final, no hubo manera de que ella se resistiera y terminó luciendo un precioso, pero molesto, vestido violeta oscuro, con apliques rojos, y unos zapatitos de tacón lilas. Faltaba peinarla y ya estaba presentable.

Lo cierto es que el invitado que venía a almorzar era un noble de altísima categoría. Los reyes no lo conocían, parecía extranjero y daba muy mala espina cuando lo vieron: alto, de cabello negro azabache, con el semblante oscuro, frío y que, realmente, daba miedo. De haber sabido cómo era, tal vez no habrían aceptado la invitación.

Estaba la familia real y el extraño sentados en la mesa principal, almorzando. Ya se habían presentado como correspondía.

—Dígame, señor Mephiles —empezó el rey, luego de beber un sorbo de su copa de vino—, ¿de dónde viene usted, tan interesado en querer charlar con nosotros?

—Bueno… —empezó el "invitado" con su tono de voz apagado y que se oía aterrador cuando hablaba, o al menos, eso pensaba la pequeña Blaze—. Vengo de muy lejos, de otro lugar, realmente _deseaba _conocerlos —por alguna razón, la princesa sentía que no le apartaba al vista de encima.

La conversación fue poniéndose más densa: Mephiles venía a pedirles que abandonaran el reino, porque una amenaza de afuera acabaría con su reinado. Pero el padre de Blaze, de temperamento fuerte, se sintió ofendido en todo sentido.

Discutieron. Mpehiles, alegaba que su reino se volvería a pique, y el rey pedía que se fuera, que era un charlatán y un mentiroso. Terminó llamando a sus guardias para que se largara.

—Te arrepentirás por no escucharme —decía, mientras era arrastrado hacia la salida—. ¡Tu reinó se hundirá, morirás con tu familia y te pudrirás en el infierno! —y se reía mientras decía eso.

Claro, porque él sería el responsable de la ruina.

Luego de aquélla visita, la esposa del rey pidió reforzar las murallas del reino y de incrementar la guardia. Sólo por las dudas.

Blaze y Silver practicaban algún tipo de defensa todos los días. Ya nadie se oponía en que la niña practicara "cosas de hombres" y se hiciera diestra en todo tipo de armas. Claro, su padre alentaba eso.

No fue, sino hasta tres años más tarde que Blaze, con diez años, se levantó una madrugada por una pesadilla que, día a día la atormentaba: estaba ella, con su familia, en el castillo, rodeados de fuego. Todo era consumido por las llamas, menos ella, mientras retumbaba la voz de su amigo Silver, "¡Blaze! ¡Blaze! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Quiero ayudarte!". Pero esa noche, la pesadilla se intensificó y vio a sus padres que eran carbonizados por las llamas, quedando calcinados en el fuego, mientras los oía gemir de dolor.

Se incorporó, asustada y fue corriendo a la habitación de Silver, que ya tenía catorce años.

— ¡Silver, Silver! —Vociferaba la niña—. ¡Las llamas otra vez!

El muchacho la tomó entre sus brazos para abrazarla, fraternalmente. Le preguntó si le apetecía caminar un rato y chalar. Ella asintió con la cabeza, mientras él le sacaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo. Se estaba convirtiendo en una muchachita fuerte, pero no podía vivir si algo como lo de su pesadilla ocurriese: su familia y él era lo que más apreciaba y quería.

Caminar entre los pasillos poco iluminados de la madrugada y conversar animadamente hicieron alejar el temor que la princesa llevaba, al menos, por unos momentos. Sin darse cuenta, terminaron en el fondo de un corredor que casi no tenía iluminación.

— ¿Hemos estado aquí, alguna vez? —le preguntó confuso, el chico.

—No lo sé —respondió ella—. A menudo viene mi padre aquí y se encierra. Me preguntó por qué,

Silver se adelantó para ingresar al lugar: la puerta estaba abierta y el cuarto parecía pequeño, en donde sólo había un ventanal en lo alto de la habitación.

— ¡Mira! —exclamó la pequeña y, en un rincón, vio una bolsa tirada que brillaba. Era una luz roja.

Se acercaron, lentamente, y Blaze tomó la bolsa con impaciencia: sentía que lo que estaba allí la llamaba con fervor. Dentro, había especie de esmeralda de color rojizo, que, cuando ella la tomó entre sus manos, se iluminó todo el lugar, y ella sintió que algo brotaba por todo su cuerpo. Se adentraba en cada rincón de su ser: esa energía la llenaba.

— ¡Blaze! ¡Blaze! ¿Qué tienes? —Silver la vio levitar y se asustó, pues sus ojos dorados quedaron apagados, sin brillo alguno.

Luego, oyó una voz fantasmal de la ventana del cuarto. Blaze no lo escuchó porque parecía estar en una especie de trance. Pero Silver nunca olvidaría aquellos brillantes ojos verdes, esa risa diabólica y esa voz tremebunda:

—Al fin se ha manifestado —decía psicóticamente—. ¡El poder lo tiene ella y será mío!

Luego de eso, Silver nunca olvidaría aquella noche que lo marcó para el resto de su vida…

OoOoOo

No, no me he olvidado que el relato de Shadow y María también terminó así de truncado. He de decirles que no continuará éste relato en el siguiente capítulo. Tendrán que esperar al quinto para que se explique todo. Pero necesito que sepan todos estos prólogos, pues desencadenarán la verdadera historia. Imaginen que están viendo una telenovela épica en la tele o están viendo una película estilo "Babel" (los que la hayan visto, seguro recordarán que eran cuatro relatos distintos que se iban conectando), bueno aquí ocurre lo mismo: tres historias distintas que se unirán y formarán el hilo principal de la historia.

¡Los veo en el siguiente capítulo! :D


	4. El verdadero príncipe azul

Buenas, buenas, lamento decirles que tampoco éste capítulo es una continuación del anterior x3 No me sigan odiando, por favor xD

¡Gracias por leer!

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sonic no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores (SEGA, Sonic Team, TMS, etc.)

Poder Chaos

**Capítulo cuatro: El verdadero príncipe azul**

Aleena era una mujer de cabellos violetas, alborotados, madre, viuda y reina.

Reina de un pequeño condado, a unos días del reino del rey Robotnik. No era muy joven ni muy mayor, pero había enviudado hacía poco, producto de una enfermedad mortal que ni los médicos ni la medicina de ésos años fueron capaces de curar al rey. Dejó a su mujer al cuidado de tres niños, trillizos, de apenas un año de vida. Fue un parto bastante complicado: nadie esperaba que diera a luz a tres príncipes.

El mayor era un risueño niño de cabello azul, la hermana del medio, tenía la cabellera fucsia, alborotada como el de su madre y, el menor de los tres, una complicada maraña de pelo verde brillante. Tenían, apenas, unos minutos de diferencias entre los tres, pero el que heredaría el trono era Sonic, sin lugar a dudar.

La peor opción que se podía elegir. Pero el mayor, era el mayor y no se podía discutir eso: eran las leyes establecidas así.

Digo peor opción porque Sonic resultó ser un tiro al aire: al ser el príncipe más importante, tenía lecciones especiales y clases particulares, algo distintas a las de sus otros dos hermanos. Pero el niño nunca prestaba atención en nada de lo que les decía: se distraía fácilmente, soñaba despierto, huía de sus clases si podía y le encantaba correr y jugar. ¿Qué se podía esperar de un futuro soberano tan infantil?

Uno pensaba "sí, es un niño. Se calmará y sentará cabeza". Pero nunca pasó eso.

Sonic y sus hermanos tenían cerca de doce años. Y Manic, el más chico, parecía más apto para el reinado que su hermano mayor. Y hablamos de un niño que le encantaba mentir y tomar objetos de otros sin permiso.

— ¡Sonic! —Vociferó su madre, cuando encontró a su hijo mayor escondido en unos arbustos—. ¿Qué diablos haces ahí? —el de cabello azul eléctrico sonreía estúpidamente mientras intentaba parecer inocente. Su madre lo tomó por la muñeca y lo arrastró adentro del castillo—. ¿Qué pasa con tus lecciones de matemáticas? ¡Deberías estar en el estudio!

— ¡Mamá! —Refunfuñó el chico—. ¡No entiendo nada de eso!

—No entiendes porque no te importa —replicó la adulta y suspiró. Se agachó para ponerse a su altura—. ¿Cuántas veces deberé decírtelo? Serás rey, un día, y no puedes hacer una simple cuenta ni dar una lección. Hijo, me decepcionas cada día más…

Aquéllas palabras entraron fuerte en los oídos de Sonic, mientras veía el semblante triste de ella. Agachó la cabeza y se puso a jugar con la punta de sus pies, distraídamente. Estaba extraño, no quería ver a su madre triste, pero… Él sabía que no estaba hecho para las lecciones, para la historia, ni para la matemática. Ni para ser rey.

—Sonic, ¿puedes hacerlo por mí? ¿Al menos?

Vio sus ojos vidriosos. El niño lo pensó unos segundos y, lentamente, asintió con la cabeza, sin convencerse a sí mismo. Cuando tenía un reto, lo hacía sin importar nada, pero estudiar y el protocolo real y todas esas cosas lo superaban. Su madre se incorporó y se fue hacia otro lado. Sonic, arrastrando los pies, se dirigió a su habitación.

Aleena fue a una de las salas y dejó caer pesadamente su cuerpo en un sofá: frente a ella, había una maestra de canto dándole lecciones a su hija. Sonia cantaba maravillosamente para tener sólo doce años. La canción llegaba a su final y, cuando terminó, la reina aplaudió encantada. Al menos, su pequeña le alegraba un poco el día. La profesora se marchó y Aleena le hizo señas a Sonia para que sentara junto a ella. La abrazó.

— ¿Qué pasa, mamá? —le preguntó su hija, preocupada—. No me digas que es el tonto de Sonic otra vez —el suspiro que dio su madre anuló cualquier clase de respuesta. Se cruzó de brazos, enfadada—. ¡Ese niño malcriado! ¡Siempre hace lo que quiere!

—No sé realmente qué hacer ya, hija… —espetó la reina, cansina—. Es un caso incorregible. Ni Manic resultó tan problemático, al menos, ya no toma objetos sin permiso.

—Pero miente como el mejor —dijo rápidamente la niña. Luego, miró a su madre, con los ojos muy abiertos—. ¡Tengo una idea con Sonic, mamá! —ella se sorprendió—. ¿Por qué hablas con la condesa Rose?

— ¿Por qué debería hacerlo, hija? —se extrañó.

Sonia tenía una idea interesante: tal vez, si a Sonic se le dijera que se casaría con una muchacha en un futuro, podría sentar cabeza y ser más serio en el asunto de sus estudios. Si Sonic se interesaba por una chica, tal vez podría haber un cambio positivo.

—Ay, Sonia, no estoy segura —le dijo, no muy convencida.

— ¿Qué pierdes con intentarlo, mamá? —Sonia se encogió de hombros. Su madre se levantó y empezó a redactar una carta…

Obviaron la idea de decirle a su hijo que se casaría con ella, podría escaparse del castillo si se llega a enterar de algo así.

Lo cierto, es que la condesa Rose estuvo encantada con la idea. Trajo a su pequeña hija de nueve años con ella, una niña muy dulce, de cabellos rosados, para que se presentara frente al rebelde príncipe Sonic. Claro que Amy, la hija de la condesa, era una niña y Sonic un muchachito. Y si algo a él no le interesaba, aún, eran las mujeres. Cuando la vio por primera vez, se le acercó y le dijo "hola".

— ¡Sonic! ¡Es una mujer, ten más respeto! —le dijo su madre, avergonzada. Bufando, Sonic se inclinó, le tomó suavemente de la mano y depositó un sencillo beso en el dorso de ésta.

Al príncipe no le ocurrió nada, pero, a la pequeña, se le iluminaron los ojos y supo, desde ése día, que quería estar con aquél príncipe de cabellos revoltosos de color azul todo el tiempo.

Venían seguido a verlos: Amy mantenía el protocolo de dama frente a todos, pero cuando estaba sola con Sonic, corría tras él, lo abrazaba e intentaba besarlo en la mejilla. Sonia y Manic, desde una ventana, veían la escena y se reían por lo bajo. Aquélla situación no agradaba en lo más mínimo al príncipe real, quien no sabía de qué manera sacársela de encima.

No es que siempre… Bueno, casi siempre Amy se comportaba así de pesada, pero a veces, era tranquila y tierna, y lo único que quería hacer era caminar junto a Sonic por el jardín, tomados de la mano.

¿Cuánto más debía aguantar Sonic? Con el tiempo, le tomó un pequeño cariño a Rose, pero una conversación entre la madre de la niña y la suya lo alertó:

—Sí, se ven realmente encantadores juntos… —comentaba la condesa.

—Y que lo digas —corroboró su madre—. De todas formas, veo a Sonic algo más calmado de lo habitual, tal vez funcione —se hizo un silencio y la condesa volvió a hablar.

—Aleena —empezó—, ¿crees que se casarían en un futuro?

— ¡Sería maravilloso!

Y no escuchó más. Salió corriendo, casi llorando, a su habitación, hecho un nudo de preguntas y confusión: ¿entonces era una confabulación para que él y ella se casaran? ¿Para que él fuera un verdadero príncipe? ¿Un futuro rey, lo estaban aprobando? ¡Ah, maldita realeza! Golpeó con sus puños la almohada, enfadado. ¡Nadie decidía por él! ¡Él no quería ser rey, ni soberano, ni quería casarse (y menos con Amy), ni nada!

¡Basta!

Y se puso de pie en su habitación, decidido: la próxima semana se iría de allí. Todos lo querían para que fuera príncipe y nada más. Nadie pensaba en él como realmente debía hacerse. El ansiaba la libertad, poder hacer lo que quisiera, sin ataduras, sin compromisos, sin nada que obstaculizase sus ansias de libertad.

Sin que nadie sospechara nada, Sonic fue haciendo una pequeña valija, fácil de transportar, para llevarla consigo. Se iría del castillo. Le dolía, en parte, pues abandonaba su familia, pero no era ésa la vida que él quería. Nadie pudo sospechar nada y, una oscura noche sin luna, Sonic bajó a las mazmorras del castillo, se metió por los húmedos sótanos y salió por una salida que nadie conocía. Sin que ningún guardia lo viera, corrió y corrió hasta adentrarse en el bosque.

¡Al fin, libertad! ¡Basta de protocolos, lecciones y cosas estúpidas que no sirven para nada! Feliz, echó a correr entre los árboles…

El corazón de la reina se partió en mil pedazos cuando no encontró a su hijo ése día, ni el siguiente ni el otro.

Aleena había perdido su alma por la tristeza. Sus dos hijos intentaban hasta lo imposible en reanimarla y, con ayuda de algunos instructores y profesores, se tuvieron que encargar de todos los problemas del reino por un tiempo, ya que la reina se había sumido en la más profunda depresión…

Y la pequeña Amy había perdido, también, su risueña alegría: lloraba todos los días y se abrazaba al primer objeto que tenía en sus manos, pidiendo a Sonic todo el tiempo… Se dijo a sí misma que lo encontraría o algo, que seguro estaría por ahí.

Las miles de expediciones de los guardias por dos años no regresaron a Sonic. Aleena, luego de casi un año más, retomó sus roles como reina, haciéndose más estricta y cerrada, no sólo por el dolor que aún cargaba de perder a su hijo, sino también, porque había oído que el reino de Gerald había parecido por el bestial nieto de éste y sucumbió al lugar en la más profunda tiranía. Y no sólo el benévolo reino de Gerald, sino que, en un lejano reino, según le habían comentado unos guardias, la familia real había parecido bajo las garras de un ser misterioso y desconocido.

—Reina, dicen que es todo una tramoya de "Eggman" —en la jerga, "Eggman" era el apodo de Ivo, nieto de Gerald—. Quiere el poder de las esmeraldas Chaos, las de la leyenda… Escuché que en su reino natal había una y que él también posee una… Y, por esa razón, también pereció aquél reino —se abrieron bien grandes sus ojos—. ¡Eggman está llamando a gente macabra para aniquilar a todos y hacerse con el poder, para expandir su propio reinado de Robotrópolis! —ése era el nombre del reino de Ivo: una misteriosa metrópoli, alejada de todos, llena de robots y cosas extrañas que inventaba el nieto de Gerald. Nadie había ido a aquél lugar, pues estaba lleno de la más pura maldad…

Aleena, alarmada, pidió reforzar la guardia de ahí en más: tenía miedo. Si aquéllos reinos habían parecido porque tenían una esmeralda Chaos y Eggman iba tras ellas, debía proteger su castillo y su familia a toda costa. Redobló la guardia en los sótanos: nunca debía dejar que se aproximaran a una de las salas, una que estaba a final de una escalera caracol. Nunca. Ahí residía el tesoro más preciado que su marido le había dado: aquélla joya no debía caer en las manos de aquél rufián por nada en el mundo.

Pasaron dos años más. Y se sentía el terror cada vez más cerca, pues los guardias peleaban a menudo con seres robóticos y gente de aura oscura, algo fuera de lo común.

Aunque les dolió en el alma, dejaron de buscar al príncipe Sonic, toda la responsabilidad que él tenía, recayó en su hermana Sonia… Las esperanzas de encontrarlo se esfumaron y no podía pensar más que en proteger su reino de las garras de aquéllos tipos oscuros.

La única que tenía esperanza de que estuviera por ahí era la hija de la condesa Rose, que, aunque ya no era esa niña risueña y seguía dolida por no haber visto más a su príncipe azul, había un lugar, un rinconcito, para la esperanza… Ella y su madre ayudaban a la familia real casi a diario, por lo que siempre se encontraba en el palacio.

Un día, Amy de catorce años, se encontraba paseando por los jardines, con el semblante triste. Su semblante diario. Recorría los rosales, recordando cuando Sonic se ocultaba allí para no verla, pero ella siempre lo encontraba. Rio cuando pensaba en aquélla carita, con los pelos cubiertos de hojas y ramas, y esos brillantes ojos verdes que resplandecían como dos joyas…

¿Adónde había ido a parar ese chico? ¿Su príncipe? Y, sobre todo, ¿por qué?

Se dejó caer entre la hierba y lloró en silencio por millonésima en vez en su vida. Se abrazó a sí misma: pasaban los años y cada vez lo extrañaba más y más. ¡Ella sabía que se había enamorado de él perdidamente, aunque fuese una niña de nueve años! Lloró un poco más y luego ocurrió algo extraño: una voz retumbó en su cabeza…

—_Amy, no llores, hermosa doncella… ¡Tu rebelde príncipe está a salvo! Pero baja, baja al sótano, por favor, estoy corriendo peligro y necesito de ti, ¡eres una de las pocas que puede salvarme!_

¿De dónde había salido aquélla voz? Inconsciente, Amy salió corriendo, levantando un poco su vestido al hacerlo. Parecía que estaba en un trance, poseída: corría sin parar en dirección a los sótanos, los guardias la miraban confundido y la llamaban, pero la muchacha no oía, sólo se limitaba a correr. Y, sin recuperar la consciencia, fue a la sala que la reina mandaba a cuidar con recelo. Apartó al guardia que custodiaba la puerta y entró en aquélla sala.

Dentro de ella vio un intenso brillo azul.

— ¡Sonic! ¡Oh, Sonic! —pero entornó sus ojos: no era el príncipe, era una joya, una piedra preciosa azul, que brillaba con un fulgor potente. La puerta se cerró estrepitosamente cuando el guardia intentaba seguirla. Y, ella, aún actuando sin su conciencia, se acercaba a la esmeralda azul: la tomó entre sus manos, con fuerza, y dejó que la energía de ésta se esparciera por su cuerpo como una cascada. Luego del trance, Amy fue recuperando la noción de la realidad, sin comprender qué hacía ahí, qué era esa piedra y cómo había llegado hasta allá abajo.

Unas voces le devolvieron a la realidad de un tropezón.

— ¡Señorita Amy, señorita Amy! —llamaba el guardia, asustado—. ¡Salga de allí, es peligroso! —luego oyó un grito desgarrador que le erizó los pelos de todo el cuerpo. Oyó unos pasos, un ruido sordo, y vio que una figura oscura abría la puerta. Le oyó una risa profunda y macabra. Se iba acercando cada vez más, pero la oscuridad impedía que ella viera bien a aquél tipo. Apenas, con la poca luz que se filtraba, podía ver unos reflejos verdes en su cabeza y un brillo celeste en donde estaban sus ojos.

Y unos diente blancos, que reían cual maníatico.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya, así que ésta niña es la tercera y última… —murmuró con una voz varonil, una voz joven.

Agarró a Amy por la cintura y se la llevó, mientras ella gritaba, sin soltar la joya azul de sus manos.

Cuando la chica fue a la superficie, vio, con horror, que los temores de la reina estaban siendo realidad…

OoOoOo

:3 Hasta acá, he aquí el comienzo de las tres historias que, de a poco, se irán uniendo… Los espero en el siguiente capi, les contaré que pasó con cada una de estas personas…

¡Gracias por sus lecturas! Saludos!


	5. El poder ciega y la maldad crece

Lamento la tardanza. Los otros capítulos ya estaban escritos, por eso pude publicarlos tan velozmente. Ya, a partir de aquí, no, así que sean pacientes por cada capítulo que publique nnU Si todo marcha como lo pensé, en éste capítulo, ya deberían de enterarse de algunas cosas…

Disclaimer: Sonic the hedgehog no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos dueños (SEGA, TMS, Sonic Team, etc.)

Poder Chaos

**Capítulo cinco: El poder ciega y la maldad crece**

Las tres historias, anteriormente narradas, tuvieron un desenlace parecido: cruel y triste. Además, las tres ocurrieron casi al mismo tiempo, con algún que otro año de diferencia. Pero el objetivo de cada una es el mismo.

Efectivamente, Eggman sabía de la leyenda del poder Chaos, de las esmeraldas, las portadoras y sus controladores. Apenas se marchó del reino para crear el suyo propio, dio con dicha historia, ya que, después de leerla a fondo y encastrando ideas sueltas que tenía, comprendió con exactitud a qué iba la custodia especial de una sala del sótano del viejo castillo donde vivía: él mismo había dado con ella cuando era chico y vio aquélla joya que lo deslumbró. Desde ese día supo que quería saber más de ella y, sobre todo, poseerla. Durante el tiempo que estuvo asunte, creando su propio reino y sus secuaces, se dedicó a investigar a fondo la leyenda. Un día se topó con una de esas joyas y la guardó, ya que no podía usarla… Investigando, descubrió que había un paradero desconocido para tres mujeres y tres hombres (portadoras y controladores) que tenían la clave del poder. El conjunto, daría como resultado la energía más extrema jamás vista. Si pudiese hacerse con dicho poder, sería el amo y señor de todo.

Así que empezó manos a la obra.

Encontró secuaces malignos, a quienes les comentó de un poder oculto. Para su alegría, muchísimos se interesaron, queriendo parte de ese poder. El trato era simple: si se unían a su reino, lograrían conocerlo. Cegados por la vanidad, se unieron sin pensarlo dos veces. Todos querían tener esa gran energía, pero Eggman compartió la totalidad del plan con solo unos pocos, en quienes más confiaba. Y, de ése reducido grupo, sólo a dos mandó a comenzar el susodicho plan.

Luego de investigarlo durante mucho tiempo, él quiso ser el primero en probar si su teoría podría llegar a ser correcta: si él conocía la leyenda, obviamente su abuelo también. Si él había encontrado una esmeralda y, si en su viejo hogar había otra, ¿no era obvio que reaccionaran ambas joyas? Mandó a un espía para verificar eso, a una creación robótica suya que pasara desapercibida. Sonrió maléficamente al conocer los resultados del robot: afirmativo.

Si ahí estaba la esmeralda, su abuelo debía de conocer la portadora. Poco le interesaba el controlador, él quería a la mujer que tenía corriendo por sus venas el sublime poder Chaos.

Tardó casi un año en hacer todos los preparativos para infiltrarse en su viejo hogar: movilizó un ejército entero, entre robots y secuaces humanos, para allanar todo el castillo. Llegaron y desató la masacre. La orden era firme y clara: ocupar el castillo a cualquier costo, sin importar los medios. Eso sí, dejar viva a toda mujer que se cruzase, después de todo, no sabía quién era la portadora. Pero ya lo descubriría, encontraría la joya de su abuelo y llevaría la propia. Debía manifestarse la energía, ¿no es así?

Los robots y los secuaces de Eggman se infiltraron de sorpresa y atacaban sin piedad a quienes se cruzaban por el camino.

Hubo un robot ágil, alto y robusto, seguido de un séquito de robots menores, que estaban recorriendo las mazmorras. Una luz verde le llamó la atención y se cruzó con los dos niños. Ella gritó y ambos intentaron huir, pero el robot distinguió aquél brillo verde como algo anormal y se activó en sus circuitos "neuronales" la orden de su creador. Sin más, tomó a la rubia entre sus fríos dedos metálicos. Ella no paraba de gritar y Shadow intentó defenderla, sin éxito, claro. El robot echó a correr y Shadow los seguía al trote, sin disminuir su velocidad. Durante la persecución se oía a la princesa gritar el nombre del guardia de cabello moreno, con terror.

Corrieron hasta la superficie, en donde el pequeño observaba con estupefacción cómo tipos que ni conocía ni robots que hubiese visto jamás, destruían, mataban y arruinaban todo lo que él conocía. Pero no dejó de escuchar los gritos de ella, por lo que seguía al robot por detrás, sin que éste notara su presencia.

Llegaron a lo que parecía la sala principal: La puerta se cerró detrás de Shadow, pero nadie lo notó hasta después. En eso, vio que el robot se acercaba a un tipo grande, robusto, con una enorme panza, al igual que su bigote, y una sonrisa macabra. Por un momento, pensó que se trataba del rey Gerald, pero luego vio que éste estaba arrodillado en el suelo, atado de pies y manos, con el rostro cabizbajo y se notaba que respiraba con dificultad. El niño estaba petrificado. Vio que el robot dejaba caer a la princesa al suelo, haciendo un sonido sordo.

— ¿Para qué me traes a esta niña…? —empezó aquél hombre tan parecido al rey.

—Ordenes de reconocer Poder Chaos. Identificada portadora —respondió la máquina. Eggman entornó los ojos y vio que se trataba de la princesa, por sus vestiduras y que, además, tenía una esmeralda Chaos de color verde entre sus manos. En seguida, empezó a reaccionar junto con la que él tenía. Sonreía más malignamente.

—Vaya, vaya —dijo burlón Eggman, paseándose alrededor de Gerald. María estaba sostenida por una de las manos del robot, impidiéndole que escapara. Ella forcejeaba. Shadow seguía impávido, pálido, sin poder moverse. Vio que junto al rey había otro hombre en la misma condición que éste, pero no pudo distinguirlo porque el robot le interfería la visión (de esa manera, tampoco lo veían) —. Conque mi pequeña primita tenía oculto esto… ¿Y nunca me has sabido decírmelo, verdad, pedazo de viejo? —terminó gritando al rey, enfurecido.

— ¡D-déjala! —balbuceó él—. Ella… No tiene nada que ver, ¡déjala! —y oyó reírse al tipo bigoyudo ése. Shadow apretaba los puños: no entendía nada, pero sabía que debía intentar proteger a María y a su rey.

— ¿Ah, sí? —espetó Eggman, burlón—. Pues, me parece que éstas pequeñas no opinan igual —sacó la esmeralda que él poseía y, automáticamente, las dos joyas empezaron a reaccionar. María se envolvió de un aura verde y empezó a flotar, tal y como Shadow la había visto hacía unos momentos.

— ¡María! —exclamaron Gerald y Shadow, haciéndose visible éste último.

Con la otra mano, el robot sostuvo al otro niño, impidiéndole el escape. María gritaba del susto, fuera de su efímero trance que acababa de dar a conocer. Gerald se negaba a cooperar con las cosas que Eggman le preguntaba y, el pequeño, vio que el hombre que estaba atado de la misma manera que el rey… era su padre. Palideció aún más cuando lo vio. Oyó a su padre, también blanco como el papel, pronunciar muy débilmente su nombre, asustadísimo.

La cosa se ponía peor: Eggman preguntaba y su abuelo no respondía.

— ¡Sino cooperas, mataré a éste hombre! —un tipo de aspecto espeluznante se apoyó detrás del padre de Shadow, con una daga plateada que empezaba a acercarse amenazadoramente a su níveo cuello. Su hijo estalló en gritos de terror y Eggman en risas.

— ¡Gerald! —decía el padre de Shadow, intentando mantener la calma en un momento tan tétrico—. ¡No cedas! ¡El reino depende de ti! ¡No le digas nada! —una mueca de enfado se dejó ver en el nieto del rey—. ¡No cedas! —repitió.

—Contéstame, o morirá —la daga se acercó al cuello y le rozó la piel: un hilito de sangre empezó a brotar. Shadow gritaba y María no tenía voz para seguir gritando.

— ¡Cállate, Shadow! —le dijo su padre, enfurecido—. ¡No te he criado así! ¡Muestra valor, hijo mío! ¡Valor!

— ¡Contéstame! —vociferó Eggman, haciendo caso omiso a los gritos del padre y del hijo.

— ¡Nunca! —espetó su abuelo. Eggman suspiró.

—Que así sea

Frente a los ojos de las dos criaturas, vieron como la cabeza del padre de Shadow se desprendía del cuerpo. Aquélla imagen se les grabó en la retina.

Shadow dejó de gritar, dejó de forcejear y dejó de hablar. Se quedó mudo y duro como una planta. María estaba en la misma condición. Inconscientemente, de los rubíes ojos del niño, salieron lágrimas silenciosas, tímidas. Pero, sobre todo, tristes, sin poder controlarlas, pues salían sin que él se diera cuenta.

—Terminarás así sino respondes —le dijo Eggman.

— ¡Abuelito! —habló María, con un dejo de voz.

Forcejearon un ben y largo rato.

De más está decir que el destino del rey fue el mismo que el del padre de Shadow…

Los niños estaban fuera de éste mundo: ambos, perdieron toda la coloración de piel. María se había desmayado y Shadow seguía como en estado catatónico.

— ¿Qué hago con estos niños, señor? —preguntó el robot.

—A ella, enciérrala, la quiero viva —le contestó Eggman, mientras tomaba la esmeralda que su pequeña prima había dejado caer al suelo, luego del desmayo—. A él… No sé, déjalo por ahí, tal vez me sea útil —en el estado en el que se encontraba Shadow, no se defendió ni nada: se dejó arrastrar por el robot hacia quién sabe dónde, repitiéndose la imagen de la muerte de su madre una y otra vez—. Tú, limpia éste desastre —ordenó al verdugo del rey y del otro hombre—. Y, tú, llévala a una celda, y vigílala siempre, la necesito —otro hombre salió de las sombras y se llevó en brazos a la pequeña María, que yacía inconsciente.

Otro tipo entró a sala mientras Eggman se sentaba, campante, en el trono del rey.

—Señor —decía—, hemos desmantelado todo. Espero órdenes.

—Vuelve a Robotrópolis —dijo. El tipo se extrañó—. Dile a Mephiles y Scrouge que empiecen a preparar sus jugadas. Pueden tomarse el tiempo que quieran para encontrar a las mujeres, pero que se muevan ya —gritó y le lanzó las dos esmeraldas—. Llévaselas, sus misiones se harán sencillas si las llevan —hizo una pausa—. Más vale que lleves ese mensaje, si me entero que te escapaste con las joyas, te las verás negras.

El tipo salió corriendo a anunciar el mensaje a quienes correspondían. De inmediato, ambos tipos se pusieron en marcha en buscar las otras dos portadoras: Mephiles se dirigió a un reino del norte; Scrouge, a uno del sur…

OoOoO

Por lo menos, se va entiendo un poco qué fue ocurriendo. Les pido paciencia, ya contaré qué fue ocurrió luego de cada masacre… No quiero echar a perder ninguna cosa, por eso quiero ir despacio…

Ojalá les haya gustado éste capítulo. Nos leemos en el siguiente!


	6. Fuego

¡Buenas, buenas! :3 Heme aquí otra vez! Sin mucho más qué decir, adelante con el capítulo nuevo, en donde se explica, qué ocurrió por los pagos de Blaze. Ya el siguiente, no contaré más hechos del pasado, nos ubicaremos en el presente. Lamento que hayan sido cinco capítulos de pasado, pero era necesario…

Disclaimer: Sonic the hedgehog no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos autores (SEGA, TMS, Sonic Team, etc.)

Poder Chaos

**Capítulo seis: Fuego**

Las noticas de que Eggman se había hecho lugar en su propio reino, sin escrúpulos y con tiranía, corrieron como pan caliente por muchos lugares. En seguida, los secuaces a quienes había llamado se pusieron en marcha.

Mephiles, un tipo sombrío, que sólo había sido criado en maldad, codicia y oscuridad, se puso en marcha sin pensarlo dos veces, al igual que el avaricioso Scrouge. Ambos tomaron caminos separados y, el moreno, recorrió muchos reinos e investigó mucho tiempo, hasta dar con la mujer que quería.

Vio a la princesa Blaze en las sombras durante algunas semanas, completamente oculto y sin que nadie se diera cuenta de ello. Como a la niña le gustaba entrenar "deportes masculinos", siempre la veía en las praderas junto con su padre o con un muchacho de cabellos plateados que poco le importaba. La veía entrenar el arco y la espada, a pesar de la corta edad que tenía.

Y, mientras la observaba discretamente, el brillo de la joya que su superior le había dado, se hacía cada vez más intenso. Ni Mephiles ni Blaze lo supieron en ese momento, pero la energía que irradiaba la joya le daba vida a la otra, con la que la princesa se encontraría tiempo después. Y, ambas, despertaban en la niña poderes que ella desconocía. También, eran las causantes de esas pesadillas que no la dejaban dormir, mostrándole, claramente, un futuro cercano que ella ignoraba.

El tipo de cabellos oscuros con tonos verdosos esperó su tiempo en hacerse público: cuando lo hizo, su idea era ya empezar con el desastre. Si les alertaba de peligros o de cosas que los pondrían en guardia, sabía que atacarlos era mucho más divertido: le gustaba la desesperación de la gente, ver cómo se asustan, disfrutar de su agonía…

Fue cuestión de tiempo cuando su esmeralda brilló más intensa que nunca: era el momento de actuar. Preparó a su gente, dispuesto a atacar el castillo en el momento que nadie pensaba que podrían invadirlo.

Mientras sus hombres se preparaban, dispuestos en lugares ocultos, estratégicos y discretos, Mephiles se encaminaba hacia la fuente de poder que emanaba su propia esmeralda. Colándose por la ventaba de una sala, vio a los niños, la vio a _ella_, la portadora, ¡y sería suya!

Dio una risa macabra que parecía que retumbaba por todos los rincones del castillo. Esa era la señal en la que su gente se pondría en marcha. Y, mientras sus secuaces irrumpían a diestra y siniestra todo lo que podían, Mephiles hizo emerger una oscuridad tan profunda que a los pequeños les impedía ver: el moreno sonreía satisfecho, tenía a sus presas donde quería, inmóviles, petrificadas.

Blaze y Silver se abrazaron: él, estaba delante de ella, protegiéndola. Ambos temblaban, aunque intentaron no gritar ni pedir auxilio.

—Ah, yo le avisé a tu padre que se pudriría en el infierno… ¡Y tú, princesa, me encargaré de ti y de lo que quiero! —vociferó y se abalanzó sobre los chicos.

Pero no previó lo que había ocurrido: un aura celeste envolvió a los dos, mientras que la esmeralda roja que Blaze sostenía se iluminaba cual llamarada. Mephiles abrió bien grande sus verdes ojos.

¡Estaban flotando!

— ¡¿S-Silver…?! —se extrañó la de cabellos lilas, mirando a su compañero, estupefacta: el chico había extendido las manos, para protegerla y, ¡zas!, se encontraban levitando por el aire, envueltos en una energía extraña que fluía por sus cuerpos. El tipo oscuro maldecía por lo bajo y, emanando más oscuridad de sus manos, los chicos iban perdiendo potencia y descendían, lentamente, hacia el suelo.

—Vaya par de idiotas —les dijo, poniéndose de pie—. ¡Usar la energía Chaos sin siquiera conocerla! —hizo una pausa, mirando al chico de cabellos plateados—. Seguro, debes ser el controlador, de lo contrario, no hubieras hecho eso —volvió a sonreír macabramente—. ¡Pero no le ganarán a mi oscuridad! —ambos chicos se sentían que los amarraban con hilos invisibles: era la oscuridad materializada, en forma de cuerda, que los envolvía para que no se movieran.

Y, otra vez, Mephiles fue burlado.

Unas intensas llamas rojas se extendieron por el lugar, librándolos de sus ataduras. Silver, asustado, se volteó y vio a la princesa: parecía en trance y las llamas provenían, directamente, de sus manos. A los pocos minutos, toda aquélla sala se estaba incendiando. Silver vociferaba el nombre de ella, pero ésta no parecía estar inconsciente.

La puerta de madera se hizo cenizas en unos instantes y Mephiles se alejó. Y mientras él corría, Blaze, aún fuera de sí, levitando, le lanzaba llamaradas en todos los rincones, siguiéndolo.

— ¡Blaze, Blaze! —gritaba el chico, corriendo, intentando seguirlos, pero eran muy veloces los dos.

La pesadilla de ella se estaba volviendo realidad: Blaze, en trance, incendiaba todo lo que veía, con el único fin de detener a Mephiles. De haber estado en sí, habría podido evitar que su pesadilla se volviera realidad.

Para cuando Silver logró encontrarla, ya era muy tarde: todo el castillo ardía en llamas. Muchísimos ya habían muerto, gracias a los secuaces de Mephiles, pero otros tantos murieron calcinados por las llamas que la princesa no pudo contener. Silver vio cómo los reyes intentaban huir, pero estaban atrapados en un círculo de fuego. Ambos estaban abrazados… ¿Y sus padres? No los había visto y estaba realmente preocupado, pero… ¡Blaze!

— ¡BLAZE! —gritó a más no poder el chico. Y, por fin, la princesa cedió su trance y volvía a ser ella. Oía la risa del tipo que retumbaba y vio aterrorizada cómo todo era consumido por el fuego. Asustada fue corriendo hacia su compañero, preguntándole qué rayos estaba pasando—. ¿No lo…?

— ¡Fuiste tú, princesita! —exclamaba Mephiles, envuelto en oscuridad. El fuego no le hacía nada, es más, lo repelía—. ¡En tu intento de acabarme, has acabado con tu reino, niña! —y reía lunáticamente—. ¡Mira, mira lo que hiciste!

Llorando, ella miraba a Silver, exigiéndole que negara lo que el tipo decía, pero encontró la mirada aterrorizada de él.

—Blaze… —empezó, casi sin voz y llorando—. Tus padres están allí… —ella se volteó y vio el círculo de fuego que los envolvía: sus ojos se abrieron como dos pelotas y fue corriendo tras ellos, con la mente en blanco—. ¡No, vuelve…!

Entonces, Mephiles se apareció y la tomó entre sus brazos, riendo. Ella intentaba zafarse, sin éxito. Y, Silver, intentaba, también, poder ayudarla, pero no pudo levitar ni acercarse a él.

— ¡Observemos el espectáculo que has hecho! Un espectáculo digno de una princesa, debo decir —dijo el moreno, burlonamente.

Blaze gritaba y lloraba, mientras veía como, poco a poco, el fuego consumía a sus padres. Su propio fuego los mataba, tal y como lo había soñado. Y Silver, haciendo lo imposible por hacer algo, lo consumía la impotencia, pues sabía que si él se acercaba a ayudar a sus reyes, moriría. Ambos chicos oyeron unas palabras dulces de éstos y, luego, no se oía más que el repicar de las llamas y las risas de Mephiles.

Y desaparecieron frente a los ojos de Silver, quien se había quedado petrificado…

Fueron muchas horas de agonía para él: corría por todos lados, pero no había nadie vivo: ni sirvientes, ni guardias, ni siquiera pudo encontrar a sus padres. Rendido, se echó en un suelo de alfombra azul, abrazándose a sí mismo, destrozado, pues había perdido todo, absolutamente todo… ¡Ni siquiera podía comprender bien el por qué ni el cómo! Lloraba desconsoladamente, mientras las llamas se le iban acercando amenazadoramente.

Sintió que lo levantaban y lo llevaban hacia las puertas del castillo, ¿quién…?

— ¿Mamá…? —balbuceaba: su madre, que tenía unas quemaduras gravísimas y parecía desfallecer en cualquier momento, se las había ingeniado para dar sus últimas fuerzas para llevar a su muchacho a las puertas del palacio. Le sonrió mientras ella caía al suelo. Casi ni respiraba—. ¡Mamá, mamá! —gritaba en pánico.

— ¡Vete! —logró decir la mujer: tenía los mismos ojos que su hijo—. ¡Sálvate y encuéntrala! ¡Ella… tiene algo especial! ¡Protégela! —tosió gravemente—. ¡Te quiero…! —y perdió el brillo de sus ojos al instante.

Silver estaba en blanco y quedó ahí por muchísimo rato, hasta la mañana que siguió… Llovió toda la noche, mientras el fuego, ya, se estaba expandiendo por el resto del reino. Oía a la gente que gritaba, vociferaba y corría en busca de auxilio. Con falto de fuerzas, se sintió arrastrar por alguien, tal vez un aldeano que se compadeció del chico y lo llevaba afuera de lugar. Luego, Silver se desprendió de la mano, se perdió entre la muchedumbre y se encontró tumbado en la hierba mojada al otro día, aún con las imágenes de la noche anterior en su cabeza.

Lloraba. Lloraba mucho. Se lamentaba por todo. ¡Ah, se sentía impotente! Gritó y, con las pocas fuerzas que le llegaron de quién sabe dónde, empezó a golpear la tierra, como si tuviese la culpa, gritando el nombre de Blaze, de Mephiles, de sus padres… ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?!

Estuvo enfermo mucho tiempo en aquél bosque… A veces, se preguntaba cómo había podido sobrevivir esos años de agonía que tuvo, antes de caer en la cuenta de que tenía que vivir y encontrarla…

OoOoOo

Bueno, he aquí la culminación de los hechos pasados. Ya, a partir del siguiente, nos ubicaremos en el presente y, si se mencionan cosas del pasado que no hayan sido aclaradas, serán los mismos personajes quienes lo contarán.

¡Ojalá les haya gustado! ¡Saludos! :)


	7. Regreso desafortunado

Siento la tardanza, heme aquí con el nuevo capítulo, ojalá les guste! :) ¡Nos vemos!

Disclaimer: Los personajes del videojuego Sonic the Hedgehog no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores (SEGA, Sonic Team, TMS, etc.)

Poder Chaos

**Capítulo siete: Regreso desafortunado**

¿Cuánto tiempo pasó? ¿Cinco, seis, ocho, diez años? No lo recordaba exactamente. Sabía que era un niño de doce cuando salió corriendo de su hogar, alejándose de que su vida estuviera rodeada de lujos, responsabilidades y, sobre todo, de que le gobiernen la vida. Él no iba a ser ni rey ni príncipe, sus hermanos estaban mejor calificados que él. Tal vez salir corriendo no había sido la mejor idea, pero… ¿Qué otra opción le quedaba? ¡La libertad lo llamaba!

Y, de la misma manera que ése sentimiento de escapar se le apoderó en su cuerpo y respondió al llamado, ahora, quien lo requería, era la nostalgia. Había transcurrido demasiado tiempo desde que se fue y se le hacía, últimamente, más frecuente el recuerdo de su hogar, sus hermanos, de su madre… ¿Qué había pasado con ellos?

Sonic vivió por miles de bosques durante todo ese tiempo. Aprendió a valerse por sí mismo, defenderse, alimentarse, vivir con la naturaleza y, por el camino, conoció gente maravillosa que se convirtieron en personas que habitarían en un rincón especial de su corazón. Pero con quien más había congeniado era con un chico rubio, menor que él, quien había sido abandonado por su propia familia porque había nacido con una deformidad poco usual: luego del coxis, la última pieza de la columna vertebral, le salía una diminuta cola, como si fuese un animal, de no más de cinco centímetros de largo. Por esa anormalidad, Miles, como era su nombre, terminó abandonado por sus padres en un bosque. Sonic lo acogió como si se tratase de su hermanito y, entre los dos, se convirtieron en grandes camaradas, viviendo todo tipo de aventuras.

Tails, pues así lo llamaba Sonic, se había hecho un chico fuerte, confiado de sí mismo y valiente, aprendiendo de "su hermano mayor". Pero, ésa mañana, lo vio con un semblante algo entristecido, mientras traía una buena cantidad de frutas para desayunar. Las apoyó suavemente sobre una gran hoja limpia y se sentó a su lado.

— ¿Qué tienes, Sonic? —le preguntó. El de cabello azul miraba el horizonte, pensativo. Ni siquiera veía la comida que el chico había traído—. ¡Sonic! ¿Me escuchas?

— ¿Qué? Ah, sí, gracias por la comida, Tails —dijo, de pronto, poniendo una sonrisa y empezando a comer.

Pasó un tiempo en donde sólo se oía el movimiento de la mandíbula triturando las frutas en la boca. El rubio lo miró, serio y dejó de comer. Sonic llegó a ver esa extraña actitud de él.

—Hay algo que te molesta —replicó Tails—. ¿Qué es?

El de ojos verdes apartó la mirada, fingiendo que nada le ocurría, mas por dentro, lo comprimía la nostalgia, la melancolía. La voz del regreso lo llamaba, él lo sabía: ¡pasó demasiado tiempo!

Y, de la nada, se puso de pie. El otro lo miró, confundido.

—Tails —dijo Sonic con una expresión que el chico nunca había visto—, necesito… Ah, ¿cómo decirlo? —se tomó la cabeza entre las manos. Tails también se puso de pie—. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos juntos? —el rubio se quedó pensando un largo rato.

—No lo sé con exactitud —le contestó—. Tenía como siete años cuando me encontraste… Y tú ya eras grande, o al menos, parecías tener quince o algo así.

Y se había ido de su hogar cuando tenía doce… No se había tomado el trabajo de contar su edad, de medir el tiempo ni siquiera de saber dónde estaba. Seguro que quince no tenía. Ya, al menos, debía andar cerca de los veinte, tal vez. Empezó a caminar.

— ¿A-dónde vas? —preguntó Tails, extrañado. Sin voltearse, oyó decir al de cabello azul:

—Tails, preciso volver —espetó. ¿Volver? ¿Volver a dónde?, se preguntaba el chico—. A mi hogar, los he dejado demasiado tiempo sin saber de mí y… Necesito ir, solo.

_Solo._

Tails quedó petrificado: ¿solo?

—Ni… ¿Ni siquiera puedo acompañarte en el trayecto…? ¿Sonic? —susurró Tails. El otro notó que había apagado su voz. Se detuvo y se volteó.

— ¡Claro que vas a acompañarme! ¿Piensas que te voy a dejar? —le dijo, sonriendo, con ese tono de voz alegre que siempre tenía. Tails fue corriendo a su lado para darle un abrazo—. Pero cuando vea mi hogar, nos separaremos, Tails —se miraron—. Escucha, he estado pensando por mucho tiempo esto y… Necesito pedirle perdón a mi familia…. —volteó la cara para otro lado—. Creo… Creo que me comporté como un tonto. Así que tengo que volver y repararlo, sino, no puedo estar tranquilo —el rubio lo seguía mirando, con los ojos algo húmedos. Le acarició la cabeza—. Te has hecho fuerte, Tails —halagó, sonriendo—. Sé que puedes manejarte sólo, eres hábil y astuto, como un zorro —ambos sonrieron. Sonic se separó, dio unos pasos y volteó a ver a su compañero: sabía que él estaba triste, pero también sabía que ese chico no podía depender toda la vida de él, así que... Era ahora o nunca—. ¡Ven, vamos!

— ¡Sí! —respondió Tails, ocultando su tristeza y siguiéndolo: ¿sería su última aventura juntos?

_Desearía que no, _pensaba el rubio.

Se encaminaron: recorrieron demasiadas arboledas y miles de praderas, enfrentándose a cosas extrañas que rara vez habían visto: robots. ¿De dónde salían esos condenados? Ellos les hacían frente en algunas ocasiones, en otras, era preferible la retirada. No tenían más armas que sus propias manos, un arco y flechas rudimentarios y, a lo sumo, alguna que otra daga tallada en piedra por ellos.

Varias veces Tails le preguntaba a Sonic si iban por el camino correcto. El de cabello azul respondía en algunas ocasiones: parecía seguir el instinto de su ser y de su corazón. Pero, con el correr de unos cuatro meses, salieron de un bosque frondoso: los latidos del viejo príncipe se aceleraron, pues sentía que esos árboles los conocía. Empezó a caminar con más velocidad.

— ¡Sonic! —gritaba el otro chico, siguiéndole el paso como pudo.

Y, entonces, el nombrado salió del bosque y se quedó petrificado, mirando el horizonte, con sus ojos verdes bien, bien abiertos, como si fuesen dos platos.

¿Ese era su hogar? ¿Su viejo y venerable hogar? ¿Tan derruido estaba?

Efectivamente, el castillo, donde había sido su casa alguna vez, se encontraba en un estado deplorable: había muchas partes destartaladas, muchas piedras caídas y distinguía, a lo lejos, guardias que jamás había visto. Había humanos y… robots. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Tuvo una mala corazonada de ello y, esa voz interna que le decía que debía volver, se pronunciaba más. Se volteó a ver a su compañero. Lo abrazó.

—Tails, ése es mi hogar —le dijo.

— ¿En serio? Se ve algo… abandonado —opinó tratando de no sonar brusco.

—No sé qué ha ocurrido, pero algo me dice que me necesitan —estrechó más el abrazo. Unas pequeñas lagrimitas amenazaban con salir de sus órbitas—. Tails, no sabes cuánto te aprecio, amigo. ¡Has sido mi compañero casi desde que hui de aquí hace tantos años! ¡Gracias! —ambos se abrazaron más fuertes. El primero en llorar fue el rubio.

— ¡Sonic! ¡Sonic! —decía—. ¡Te quiero, amigo! —Se mantuvieron abrazados un poco más hasta que se separaron y Tails enjugó sus lágrimas—. Sonic —empezó con la voz algo quebrada—, ¿nos volveremos a ver, cierto? —el de cabello azul sonrió y le despeinó sus hebras doradas.

—Claro que sí —afirmó—. No sé cuándo, pero te garantizo que nos encontraremos. Ahora… —y miró hacia su viejo castillo—, allá me necesitan, debo ir. ¡Adiós, Tails! ¡Cuídate mucho! —y se fue corriendo, con una velocidad inimaginable, una velocidad que había adquirido con el tiempo.

Oyó a Tails saludarlo a lo lejos…

Sus veloces pies corrían hacia la parte de atrás del castillo, donde se encontraban los establos de los caballos, un lugar poco cuidado, y, hasta donde recordaba, muy poco frecuentado. Por las dudas, se ocultó entre unos altos y gruesos matorrales. Logró apartar algunas hojas para ver si había alguien: encontró a cinco guardias que en su vida habría visto. Todos vestían una gruesa cota de malla, un largo traje verde oscuro con un emblema extraño, portaban lanzas altas y escudos, y un casco sencillo que les cubría la cabeza. ¿De dónde salieron esos tipos? ¡No eran guardia de su familia ni por chiste! Algo demasiado malo había pasado en los años que no estuvo como para que alguien usurpara su hogar. Observó que cuatro de esos tipos se iban y quedaba uno solo, montando guardia. Se alejó de los matorrales para pensar cómo demonios entrar en el castillo sin ser visto.

Diablos, él era muy malo para idear un plan. Normalmente, pensaba sobre la marcha y actuaba más de lo que podía pensar.

Vio los caballos y algo surcó por su mente…

Se arrastró entre la hierba muy lentamente para no hacer ruido y se metió por la parte de atrás de establos, es decir, detrás de cada compartimento en donde estaban los caballos. Todos estaban atados muy rudimentariamente, cada uno, por una cuerda que iba de sus cuellos hasta unas rocas.

—Qué manera bruta de tratar a un animal —susurró para sí, muy bajo. En seguida se puso manos a la obra: cortó la cuerda de cada uno de los caballos con su daga de piedra y abrió la puerta del establo, haciendo que los equinos salieran disparados cual estampida embravecida. El guardia, que andaba distraído, se asustó y, torpemente, intentó hacer que los caballos volvieran a su hogar. Empezó a gritar por ayuda.

Sonic, disimuladamente, se metió por la puerta de atrás del castillo, aprovechando la distracción que había causado, donde estaban los sótanos y las mazmorras. Algo extraño le recorrió el cuerpo, como una energía especial que lo estremeció de pies a cabeza, paralizándolo un momento. Luego, se despabiló y empezó a correr por un lúgubre y húmedo pasadizo.

Se sorprendió al encontrarse en una sala llena de celdas, como si se tratasen de calabozos. Nunca hubo eso en su castillo… Estaba detrás de un muro y apenas asomó la cabeza para ver: había un guardia dormido al lado de una puerta y, junto a él, colgado en una pared de piedra, un gran manojo de llaves. Se puso algo nervioso, ¿qué estaba pasando aquí? ¿Acaso alguien había invadido su castillo? ¿Estarían prisioneros sus hermanos y su madre?

¿Cómo iba a salir de allí, ahora? Empezó a dar unos pasos, intentando ocultarse en la oscuridad. No había hecho ni tres pisadas cuando pasó junto a una celda y una mano le tapó la boca y un brazo le inmovilizó el suyo propio. Un sudor frío le recorrió el rostro.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —susurró el tipo que lo había inmovilizado. Le dejó la boca al descubierto y lo obligó a voltearse para que lo mirara. Sonic, lo único que llegó a ver, fue un intenso color verduzco en el lugar que correspondía a sus cabellos.

—N-no voy a lastimarte… —contestó Sonic, nervioso. El tipo no le soltaba el brazo. De pronto, vio que se acercaba a los barrotes, haciendo que su nariz saliera entre los espacios que éstas daban. Sonic pudo verle el rostro, pues, al acercarse más, lo iluminaba más luz: tenía un alborotado cabello verde brillante e intentos ojos negros.

No…

— ¡¿Sonic…?! —balbuceó el tipo, incrédulo a lo que veía. El nombrado también se quedó estupefacto.

¿Acaso sería…? ¿Pero qué hacía allí?

OoOoOoOo

Pensaba incluir a Silver en éste capítulo, pero no me dio el espacio… No sé si podré meterlo en el siguiente. En todo caso, espero que les haya agradado este capítulo.

¡Hasta pronto!


	8. La verdad de la ruina y un futuro escape

Heme aquí con un capítulo nuevo. Si, a partir de ahora llegase a retrasarme más de la cuenta con la continuación de éste fanfic, sepan disculparme, hay una entidad pública que me succiona la vida y que retomado luego de un receso invernal; se llama "Universidad" y sepan que es un lugar educativo fantástico pero usurpadora de vida social x'D Por lo que, tal vez, me retrase más de lo común nnU

Sin más preámbulos, les ofrezco el siguiente capítulo.

Disclaimer: los personajes del videojuego "Sonic the hedgehog" no me pertecen, sino a sus respectivos dueños (SEGA, Sonic Team, TMS, etc.)

Poder Chaos

**Capítulo ocho: la verdad de la ruina y un futuro escape**

— ¡Manic! —exclamó incrédulo. El susodicho lo hizo callar para que no gritara.

— ¡No grites así, tonto! —regañó. Volvieron a hablar en voz baja—. ¿Cómo demonios estás con vida? Ya creí que te había tragado la tierra o algo así.

—No, he estado vivo todo éste tiempo —le dijo.

Manic no sabía realmente qué hacer: ¿qué decirle a un hermano que había huido ocho atrás, sin dejar rastro alguno? El chico de desaliñado cabello verde, además de estar un asco, era un aglomerado de sensaciones tan dispares como extrañas: sentía felicidad y rencor, alegría y violencia. Estaba contentísimo de volver a ver a Sonic, pero eso no negaba que quería darle una buena tunda por todo lo que tuvo que pasar, él y su hermana.

— ¿Cómo has llegado aquí? —preguntó Sonic, extrañado.

—Hazme un favor —Manic señaló hacia adelante. Su hermano apenas podía verlo, debido a la oscuridad—. Trae ése manojo de llaves, sácame de aquí, te contaré lo que ha ocurrido… —el de ojos verdes notó tristeza en esas palabras. Rápidamente, se encaminó a por las llaves, se las dio a Manic y éste, velozmente, introdujo una de ellas en la cerradura de su calabazo. Tomó el brazo de Sonic y, dejando las llaves donde estaban y pasando al lado del guardia dormido, salieron corriendo hacia un pasadizo oscuro que se encontraba de camino a la entrada de las mazmorras.

O a Sonic le fallaba la memoria o no recordaba ese lugar. Llegaron hasta una pequeña sala, donde sólo había una ventana. Manic cerró la puerta y miró a su "hermano". Quería correr para abrazarlo, pero se detenía. Amagaba y se detenía.

— ¡Manic! ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué estás encerrado? —el viejo príncipe tenía demasiadas preguntas. Y el otro chico sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo para responderlas.

E, involuntariamente, el de cabello verde se acercó a Sonic, a punto de abrazarlo, pero hizo todo lo contrario: le dio tremendo empujón que lo hizo caer de bruces al suelo.

— ¡¿Qué te pasa?! —exclamó. Manic lo miraba con una cara extraña, ahora podía verlo bien por la luz que entraba de la ventana: tenía los cabellos verdes, largos, revueltos y enmarañados, una barba pronunciada, una ropa andrajosa y estaba sucio de pies a cabeza. Parecía un vagabundo o algo así.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué venga corriendo a tus brazos, feliz? ¡No han sido ocho años felices, para que lo sepas! —Sonic olvidó, o no se le pasó por su mente, qué pudo haber cambiado en esos ocho años a sus dos hermanos, o, mejor dicho, qué cambios pudieron haber pasado en ésos ochos años debido a su ausencia. Ahora, lo estaba comprobando—. ¡Han pasado demasiadas cosas espantosas! ¡Y tú, lejos!

Sonic se levantó, sacándose el polvo de la ropa: ¿qué iba a responderle, si estaba diciendo la verdad? Sin sacarle la mirada de encima, oyó todo lo que Manic iba seguir diciendo.

— ¡Fue un desastre! ¡Mamá casi se muere de depresión! —sus puños se cerraban, furiosos, cual pelota—. Y creo que eso fue, en parte, causa de su muerte… —aquélla última frase sonó más dolorida que violenta. Sonic, abriendo sus ojos por la sorpresa, quedó estupefacto.

— ¿Mamá… está muerta? —replicó, incrédulo. Vio que la cabeza de Manic asentía. Sonic puso sus manos en la cara: ¿tanto había pasado?—. Pero… ¿cómo…? No puede ser, sí… —no lograba articular frase alguna. Y lo que Manic tenía para contarle, no iba a ponerlo mejor.

—Fue asesinada —explicó: a ése punto, Sonic estaba hecho un manojo de emociones mientras su mente, en blanco, oía lo que su hermano tenía para decirle—. Estuvieron cerca de uno o dos años buscándote, sin hacerlo. Mamá se encerró en su habitación, era deplorable verla: apenas comía y lloraba todo el día, Sonic… —esa información le cayó al nombrado como un balde de agua fría—. Luego se recuperó, con mucho tiempo, pero lo hizo y asumió el rol que le correspondía como reina. Sin embargo, ella no fue la misma, ¿sabes? —veía los ojos de Manic aguarse—. Era algo fría y solitaria, no se parecía a la madre que tanto tú, como Sonia y yo amábamos. De todas formas, la ayudamos en todo: hacíamos el rol de príncipes y reyes, atendiendo recados reales y demás cosas. Sonia y yo, Sonic. Apenas si nos ayudaban algunos tutores, pero éramos nosotros dos —el de cabello azul sintió como si Manic le diese una bofetada—. Para colmo de males, unos años después, un tipo que se llama Scrouge apareció, atacó y destruyó parte del castillo.

Manic le comentó algo más: que ese tal Scrouge paralizó a todos los que habitan allí, mató a quién se le interponía en el camino y se hizo con el poder. Aleena intentó frenarlo, pero quedó malherida.

—Decía que venía en busca de alguien —el tono de voz de Manic se hacía más profundo y triste. Su hermano oía, atento y aterrado—. Sacó una piedra de color verde y Amy se comportó extraño.

— ¿Amy? —Se extrañó Sonic, saliendo de sus vacilaciones—. ¿Amy está aquí?

—Amy y su madre nos ayudaron todos estos años —contestó Manic. Hizo una pausa antes de continuar, como si pensara qué iba a decir—. Ella… fue la única que creyó en ti, Sonic —miró el suelo, con desgano—. Al menos, haces feliz a alguien.

Silencio. Manic siguió hablando.

—Cuando ella se comportó tan extraña, pues había hecho prisioneros a nosotros, a la familia real, salió, de su vestido, una joya como la que tenía ése tipo, pero era azul. Mamá se zafó de las ataduras, intentó que no se llevaran a Amy cuando Scrouge vio esto y… la terminaron asesinando, en frente de nosotros…

Ante ése hecho, Sonic quedó paralizado. Manic no lo miraba a la ojos, más bien, parecía que unas lágrimas querían escapar.

—A partir de ése día, Scruoge acabó con todos los que pudo del castillo: lo llenó de su ejército, se hizo con el poder y hace lo que quiere aquí.

— ¡Manic! ¿Pero cómo es que…?

—Amy está encerrada en una habitación, en los pisos de arriba, Sonia es su dama de compañía, por decirlo de alguna forma y, en cuanto a mí… Me encerró en las mazmorras, como viste. Mandó a hacer celdas y calabozos, sin razón alguna.

— ¡Hay que hacer algo! —Sonic parecía fuera de control y se encaminó para zarandear fuertemente los hombros de su hermano—. ¡Hay que matar a ese tipo, o enfrentarlo, o algo! ¡No podemos dejar…! —Manic apartó los brazos de Sonic y lo miraba con seriedad.

— ¡No vengas a hacer el héroe ahora, Sonic! ¡Tú…! ¡Tú llegaste… a ser mi héroe de niño, pero ahora ya no! ¡Si vas a ayudar, hazlo como corresponde, no te creas un héroe! ¡Has causado demasiado daño! —impávido, el de cabello azul quedó sin habla con un nudo muy grueso en su garganta.

De pronto, oyeron muchas pisadas. Manic arrastró a Sonic al fondo de esa pequeña sala y le susurró:

—Nos han descubierto

—Al menos, tenemos que huir de aquí, con ellas —repuso el viejo príncipe. Manic parecía pensar y asintió.

Esperaron a que los pasos aminoraran. Cuando no oyeron nada, el de cabello verde empujó a su hermano al suelo, obligándolo a agacharse. Él también estaba agachado.

—Ya que visite, has algo bien y ayúdame a librarlas de aquí, no he podido hacer absolutamente nada encerrado y ellas, menos —le dijo—. ¡Vamos, y no huyas!

Sonic entornó sus ojos verdes, con decisión.

— ¡No huiré! ¡Y no lo haré! ¡Yo también he cambiado en todos estos años, Manic! —contestó determinante.

—Quisiera verlo —añadió el otro, acercándose a la puerta y abriéndola: sin moros en la costa, era su oportunidad.

Corrieron. Manic guiaba a Sonic. ¡Debían sacar a su hermana y a Amy, del peligro que sea que corrían! ¡Los príncipes habían sufrido demasiado dolor y necesitaban reponerse!

Y Sonic… Sonic tenía que demostrar cuánto había cambiado, demostrar que no era un niño cobarde que huye de los problemas y obstáculos, sino que ya era un hombre.

De entre toda esa marejada de dolor, sufrimiento y rencor, una muchacha de cabellos rosados mantenía viva la llama de la esperanza. Y, luego de muchos años de sufrir, vería a esos cabellos azules revolotear… Pero, aún, era una simple esperanza que, aunque estaba presente, con los años, se iba extinguiendo un poquito.

Los hermanos corrían y corrían por pasadizos… ¿Dónde estaba el cuarto de las chicas?

OoOoOo

Bueno, les he dejado un pequeño avance más… Espero les haya gustado, y agradezco a las personas que se toman la molestia de leer éste fanfic. Prometo que, de a poco, las historias se entrelazarán, sólo sean pacientes n_n

¡Gracias por su lectura! Se los agradezco :) ¡Nos vemos!


	9. ¿Rapunzel?

¡Hola a todos! ¡Mil disculpas el retraso! He tenido asuntos personales que atender, blah, blah, universidad, blah, blah. En fin, a lo que realmente les interesa, el capítulo en cuestión x3 No es una continuación de lo que dejamos en el reino de Sonic, sino que continúa a una de las otras dos historias. Les pido paciencia, en algún punto se encontrarán las historias y se hará curso lineal, por ahora, esto no será así.

Disclaimer: saben que Sonic the hedgehog no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos autores (SEGA, Sonic Team, TMS, etc.)

Poder Chaos

**Capítulo nueve: ¿Rapunzel?**

— ¿Adónde me llevas, ahora? —preguntó con muy poco ánimo en su voz y completamente cansada.

—A la torre

¿A la torre? ¿A cuál torre se refería el tiránico de Eggman? María era arrastrada por los brazos de dos guardias vestidos de negro y con cotas de malla. Era el tercer cambio en su "habitación" que sufría desde la caída de su abuelo: había estado algunos años en un calabozo de las mazmorras, pero debido al ambiente húmedo, la falta de oxígeno y la mala alimentación, hicieron que el organismo de ella involucionara, se enfermara y casi muriera. Y Eggman no podía permitir eso, oh, no, claro que no. Luego, la trasladó a una habitación decente: con cama y ventana. No recordaba los años que estuvo ahí, curándose de su enfermedad. No la trataban con amor, pero tampoco la dejaban morir. Y parecía que eso bastaba para la mente retorcida de ése hombre que, asquerosamente, compartía su sangre.

Si bien María no se encontraba enferma, las secuelas de aquélla seguidilla de enfermedades que se hicieron con ella durante su etapa de crecimiento mostraban que la seguirían por muchísimo tiempo. Esa era la razón por la que frenaban seguido mientras subían por largas escaleras de caracol. Eggman refunfuñaba, pero sabía por qué hacía eso: si tenía a su "prima" allí, no ocurriría nada raro, no como el idiota de Scrouge que estaba causando problemas en su propio reino, según información de última hora que le trajo un guardia: se había infiltrado un intruso y, uno de sus prisioneros –que pertenecía a la familia real-, se escapó. Imbécil, se repetía.

María no tenía a nadie que la salvara ni nada. No tenía posibilidad de escapar y, hasta el momento, la esmeralda que estaba con ella (pues Scrouge le devolvió la esmeralda verde a Eggman, poco después de conquistar el castillo del reino de Aleena), no mostraba reacciones anormales y eso lo mantenía calmado. Hasta que las siete esmeraldas no estuvieran bajo su poder, no quería interferencias de nada.

Llegaron a la habitación, ubicada en la torre más alta del castillo. Era una pieza un poco más pequeña que la anterior, había una cama y un armario. La chica abrió bien grandes sus dos ojos: ¿un armario? ¿Cuántos años hacía que no veía uno? El único mobiliario del que siempre usó fue la cama, y nada más. Ah, y una ventana en lo alto. Eggman le dio un ligero empujón para que entrara, y tuvo que sostenerse de la puerta para no caerse.

—Te quedarás aquí —dijo, estridentemente—. La puerta se abre por fuera —aclaró y le dio unos pergaminos amarillentos. María los tomó con desdén—. Sigue con ese trabajo, sabes que hace muchísimo tiempo que te estoy pidiendo esto. No dejaré pasar ni un año más, ¿me oíste? Te pondré una guardia en la puerta todo el día —y, sin más, se fue, cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Deshecha, destrozada y con su poco ánimo rozando el suelo, tiró esos pergaminos al piso y se tumbó en la cama, como si dejara aflorar, luego de muchísimos meses (o años, tal vez), toda la tristeza que la consumía, toda. Lloró inagotablemente, total, ¿quién la oiría? A nadie le importa ella.

María, de ya casi diecisiete años, vivió la peor adolescencia que una muchacha pueda vivir: arrancada de la vida, a corta edad, lo único que hizo fue vivir con tristeza y dolor. Luego del asesinato del padre de Shadow y su abuelo, la encerraron en las mazmorras. Estuvo allí cerca de cuatro años viviendo entre humedad y poco oxígeno. No comprendía absolutamente nada de lo que ocurría, pues la muerte de su abuelo estaba presente en ella a cada instante.

Cuando enfermó de gravedad, tenía cerca de once años, la trasladaron a una habitación con cama (como único mobiliario) y, un doctor bastante frío, la atendió casi por dos años, hasta que recuperó una salud "estable". Lo que realmente le había salvado la vida, fue esa extraña esmeralda verde. Eggman se la dio un día, sin razón alguna, o no comprendía a esa edad las razones. Emanaba un calor y una energía tan cálida que, por extraño que parezca, le hacía recobrar la vida.

Y allí fue cuando, de tanto en tanto, soñaba con una mujer joven, de ropas raras, coloridas y un brillante cabello rojizo. Ella le hablaba de vivir, de no rendirse, de ser fuerte. Y María no comprendía esas palabras, aún.

Fue entonces, cuando ella tenía catorce, que su "primo" se le acercó simplemente para dejarle ese manojo de pergaminos que ahora estaban tirados en el suelo, como si fuese basura. Le dijo que lo tradujera en la brevedad posible. La chica observaba esos papeles, lo único que se leía era: "Los servidores son los siete Chaos; Chaos es poder, poder enriquecido por el corazón".

No entendía nada.

Empezó a soñar más seguido con esa mujer, quien le reveló ciertas cosas que al principio parecían incomprensibles: ella era una sacerdotisa de años milenarios, con un gran poder que le corría por el cuerpo, cuando tuvo uno, claro. Y le dijo que ella, María, también era portadora de ése poder. Ella y dos chicas más que estaban en una situación similar. Hablaba mucho con esa mujer, siempre la soñaba, claro. Le explicó que había un poder capaz de cambiar la maldad por el bienestar, pero que ése poder estaba repartido en siete esmeraldas y que tres mujeres portaban la energía para despertar lo que ella denominaba "Poder Chaos", pero para eso, necesitaban tres controladores, que eran los que se encargaban de que el poder que ellas invocaban no se desbordara…

Las preguntas e inquietudes se hicieron a lo largo de ésos años, cuestiones que no entendía del todo. Esa sacerdotisa le dijo que, en ésos manuscritos, explicaba la invocación del Poder Chaos, las siete esmeraldas, la vieja Master Emerald, la leyenda, el núcleo del Poder Chaos, en fin, todo un largo texto que María debía saber. Pero que se le revelaría poco a poco, a medida que el poder de ella y el de las otras portadoras, irían despertando.

La vieja princesa cambiaba las palabras que se exponía en el manuscrito cuando Eggman le preguntaba qué querían decir esos garabatos que veía. Pero alguien, se ve que alguno que sabía de lo que tiene que contener esos papeles, le dijo al tiránico que ella le mentía, cosa que le hizo hervir la sangre… Tal vez, era otra de las razones por las que la había cambiado de lugar: la torre no era acogedora, sin más bien era un lugar muy frío.

Y allí estaba: llorando al pie de la cama, maldiciendo, pidiendo la muerte… La esmeralda brilló y ella la tomó entre sus manos, como si se tratase de un elixir de felicidad, pues, ante el mínimo contacto, le daba calor, la embargaba de buenas emociones.

—Gracias… —sollozó. Dejó la joya al pie de la cama, se limpió el rostro con la manga del vestido que tenía y recogió los papeles del suelo, donde había bastante escrito allí: la invocación del Chaos se llevaba a cabo, una vez que las tres portadoras estaban frente a las siete esmeraldas, diciendo esa frase del "poder enriquecido por el corazón"; también, decía que la manera de hacer que la esmeralda del Chaos manifestara su máximo poder, era mediante la unión completa de portadora y controlador. Y varias cosas más que no entendía, pero la sacerdotisa le garantizaba que se lo explicaría con el tiempo y, otras tantas, las sabría ella misma, sólo debía ser paciente.

Se acercó al armario, curiosa, ¡hacía tanto que no veía uno! La abrió, esperando no encontrar nada, pero, ¡oh sorpresa! ¡Estaba lleno de vestidos! Se le iluminó el rostro de una felicidad genuina, ¡al fin podía divertirse! Cuánto añoraba poder entretenerse: si se iba poniendo esos vestidos, podría hacer que era una princesa, una duquesa, una dama de honor, en fin, ¡podría ser quién quisiera! Emocionada, se acercó a los cajones que había debajo, cuatro para ser exactos: uno estaba vacío, otro estaba lleno de utensilios dignos de una dama (peines, adornos para el cabello, etc.), el otro cajón tenía… ¡ropa de dormir! Ya no dormiría con el mismo vestido todos los días. Y, en el último cajón había… Sus ojos no lo creían, libros, varios libros.

Ah, su estadía en esa torre iba a ser placentera, entonces. ¿Cómo es que Eggman no se fijó cuando trajo ese armario? Pero la felicidad no podía salir de esa habitación: María sería feliz en ese cuarto, sólo en él, no permitiría que nadie le descubriera su fuente de felicidad. Le habían arrebatado todo y, aunque fuese una ilusión jugar a ser alguien, jugar a ser una mujer contenta, entretenerse con libros y demás, pasaría el rato, como no recordaba haberlo hecho. Lo único que debía hacer, era ocultar todo ello cuando sintiera pasos, pues si algo sabía de sobra, era que Eggman no soportaba ver la gente feliz. Así que se decidió por ocultar todo ese baúl de tesoros que había encontrado.

Sonrió, feliz, se quitó el andrajoso vestido que llevaba puesto desde hacía ocho meses y se vistió con un bonito: era rosa, con detalles en blanco, tenía un lindo estampado de flores y unos guantes de encaje que le hacían juego. Dio vueltas en su habitación y sintió agraciada por poder vestir algo lindo, por sentirse una chica de su edad…

Y luego, la realidad: estaba encerrada entre cuatro paredes, en una torre, sin poder salir. Se sentía como la princesa de un cuento, se llamaba Rapunzel, según recordaba… Se dejó caer en el piso, entristecida de golpe. Se abrazó a sí misma: ¿qué estaba haciendo, creando una falsa felicidad? Ah, pobre ilusa, ¡lo material no da la felicidad! Se tumbó en el piso, mirando el techo: recordaba cuando era niña y jugaba, iba a buscar a Shadow, para jugar y…

¿Qué había sido de él? ¿Estaba vivo?

— ¿Dónde estarás? —se preguntó, ensimismada, sin apartar la vista del techo.

Aquél niño de ojos rojos, piel algo morena y cabello oscuro apareció en su mente: parecía frío, pero no lo era tanto y, entonces, recordó algo: él había jurado que la tenía que proteger hasta los dieciséis… Volvió a entristecerse, había roto esa promesa real, pero, en las circunstancias por las que se encontraba, no podía siquiera asegurar la vida del chico. Rio falsamente, mientras se incorporaba, guardaba ese vestido de fantasía para volver a ponerse el andrajoso que tenía antes. Se tumbó pesadamente en la cama.

Si ella era como Rapunzel, entonces, éste iba a tener un final muy triste: no vendría ningún buen hombre a rescatarla. Ella misma tampoco podía rescatarse…

Suspiró.

Lo que ella no sabía, era que Shadow sí estaba vivo. Aunque su vida dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados, seguía con vida, con más frialdad de la que ella pudiera recordar en ésos carmesíes rojos.

Si llegaban a verse, seguramente, ella se llevaría la mejor de las sorpresas: no sólo no lo reconocería físicamente (excepto por los ojos, claro, eran muy llamativos), sino, que también, en él, había cambiado algo muy profundo. Ya no era el mismo Shadow. Y, tal vez, no comprendería el por qué…

OoOoO

Uf, lamento la tardanza. Sé que les he dejado una intriga con respecto a Shadow, prometo revelarla en el siguiente capítulo.

Habrán notado que la mujer con la que María sueña es con la mismísima Tikal. Ella vive en los sueños de la rubia, y será quién la guíe para comprender ciertas cosas.

Sin más, me despido. No sé cuándo será la próxima entrega, pero les aseguro que aún tenemos historia para muchísimo rato. Creo que será el fanfic más largo que habré hecho hasta ahora. Será todo un reto para mí x)

Agradezco enormemente a quién se toma la molestia de leer mis fancfics y comentarlos. Lo aprecio de corazón. No importa cuántos comentarios dejen, no me interesa. Yo sé que hay gente que, tal vez, le guste éste fanfic. Les garantizo que lo continuaré hasta el final, sin importar nada :)

Eso es todo, me despido. ¡Nos leemos y gracias!

PD: Ah, una última cosa. No me dejen publicidad de otros fanfics en los reviews. El review es una "crítica", no un espacio de publicidad. Si yo quiero leer un fic, voy directo a él, lo leo y comento si me agrada. Solamente eso.


	10. Shock y estado catatónico

Buenas, buenas. Vamos el capítulos, señores.

Disclaimer: saben que los personajes del videojuego de Sonic the hedgehog no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores (SEGA, Sonic Team, TMS, etc.)

Poder Chaos

**Capítulo diez: Shock y estado catatónico**

Ahí estaba, tumbada en la cama. Era la noche, ya, lo sabía porque podía verla desde la ventana: no recordaba una vista tan hermosa**… **Hacía añares que no miraba todo el reino y ni lo que había más allá de él. La entristeció ver una gran aura oscura en el horizonte, y no precisamente de la negrura de la noche: cosas malas se avecinaban y ella lo sentía.

La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente y ella ni siquiera se volteó: María sabía que esa hora, intuía que era siempre la misma, le traían su cena. Normalmente se la daba un guardia robótico sin emoción alguna. Esa noche, escuchó la voz de una anciana.

—Princesa, María, le traigo la cena.

La rubia, sorprendida, se volteó: efectivamente, era una anciana. Tenía puesto un viejo vestido largo, que en algún momento fue azul, pues estaba muy desteñido. Tenía un pañuelo negro en la cabeza, era de baja estatura y un poco jorobada. Pero había algo en el brillo de sus ojos y en su sonrisa que hicieron que el corazón de María diera un vuelco: ¿había personas amables, aún?

Recibió la cena, en seguida, agradeciendo gentilmente a esa mujer.

—No debe usted tomarse la molestia de subir todas esas escaleras para traerme la cena. Deje que un robot lo haga —le dijo a esa anciana. Esta sonrió.

—Princesa mía —cuánto hacía que no escuchaba palabras tan dulces de un ser humano—, estoy un piso más abajo. Si no me muevo, mis piernas se volverán perezosas, además, ¿no cree que necesita una compañía, llena de vida, para alegrarle un poquito la noche? —involuntariamente, ella la abrazó sin reparos, llorando silenciosamente: ¿quién era esa amable mujer?—. Te he conocido de niña, princesa. No he tenido posibilidad de hablarte. He llegado a convencer a uno de los guardias para que trajera la cena de hoy, al menos hoy. Veré… sin en otra oportunidad puedo hacerlo —la chica no dejaba de abrazarla.

—Gracias —se limitó a decir, en un susurro. La anciana se le acercó más y le dijo en el oído.

—Ese armario… Yo te lo rellené de cosas —sus ojos se abrieron de par en par—. Sé que sufres, diviértete un poco. A tu abuelo le hubiera gustado verte reír y que no te rindieras. Confío en un mañana mejor para ti y éste castillo.

Esas palabras produjeron en María un sentimiento extraño. Como una mezcla de felicidad y esperanza: su corazón palpitaba alegre. ¡Sí! ¡Sabía que lo bueno iba a llegar! ¡La mujer de sus sueños también le decía lo mismo!

La cuestión era, ¿cuándo? ¿Cuánto más dolor debía aguantar para ver felicidad verdadera?

— ¡Sal! —Gritó una voz grave del otro lado de la puerta—. ¡Le has dado la cena, lárgate de una vez!

María no recordaba, exactamente, ése timbre de voz. La anciana refunfuñó.

—Tienes un nuevo guardia, querida —le dijo por lo bajo—. Es bastante estricto y es el mejor guerrero que tiene ése tiránico de Eggman —explicó—. Lo han puesto hoy, no te aflijas —la mujer abrió la puerta, con una llave (parecía que ésta podía abrirla de adentro), dejando ver al hombre, al nuevo guardia.

María quedó petrificada.

No, no podía ser: ¡esos ojos eran inconfundibles!

— ¡Ah! —exclamó. Sus pupilas se dilataron, su piel palideció, quedó rígida como una piedra y volvió a exhalar un gemido de dolor y sorpresa.

La esmeralda verde brilló con intensidad… y la rubia se desplomó como un saco de patatas, al suelo.

Despertó varias horas después. Estaba esa anciana a su lado. Tenía la vista borrosa y le costaba distinguir las cosas.

— ¿Estás bien, querida? Te he calentado la cena, debes comer —débil, María se sentó en la cama y esa mujer le acercó el plato. Con inercia, ella fue comiendo ésa sopa—. ¿Cómo estás? —la chica asintió con la cabeza, señalando que se encontraba mejor.

Ese par de ojos rojos se le taladraba en la mente. Dejó de comer de golpe y, mirando la nada, cabizbaja, pronunció entre balbuceos.

— ¿Quién es… ése guardia? —la mujer se la quedó mirando.

—No sé su nombre, pero es bastante frío, es callado y un excelente guerrero. El mejor guardia de Eggman, por lo que he oído —no, no, había algo que no cuadraba: ¡esos eran los ojos de Shadow! Fríos como el hielo, pero sus ojos al fin y al cabo.

—Me encuentro bien, señora, gracias —pareció recobrar su ser, otra vez—. Puede usted marcharse, es tarde —la anciana insistió en quedarse, pero María logró convencerla. La rubia dejó el plato, diciendo que lo comería más tarde y la otra mujer se puso de pie.

Entonces, la vieja princesa fue veloz: sin que la anciana se percatara ni se diera cuenta, dejó un pedazo pequeño de madera entre la puerta y la pared, antes de que la puerta se cerrase. Como ésa mujer sabía que ésta se cerraba sola, no se fijó al ver que quedaba un mínimo, casi imperceptible, hilo de luz por el que se filtraba. Apenas unos milímetros abiertos quedó la puerta. María volvió a su cama, siguió comiendo la sopa y, cuando hubo terminado, esperó unos momentos. La esmeralda verde volvió a brillar intensamente, al igual que los latidos de su corazón: ¡debía cerciorarse!

Se puso de pie y suspiró, nerviosa. Se acercó a la puerta. La abrió. Y se quedó unos momentos ahí. El guardia se le plantó frente a ella, con el semblante más duro y serio que había visto en vida.

— ¿Qué demonios haces? No sé cómo abriste la puerta, pero te metes ahí otra vez —dijo con frialdad extrema. Tomó el brazo de la chica y la empujó hacia adentro de su habitación.

Sorpresivamente, ella lo arrastró hacia allí, también. La puerta se cerró. No había pedazo de madera que retuviera unos milímetros para dejarla abierta. Estaban encerrados, pues él no tenía la llave, ya que no era su misión entrar allí, sino vigilarla. El, la empujó al piso, parecía enfadado. Sus ojos rojos se volvieron más helados y, su semblante, más duro.

—Idiota —pronunció, serio—. ¿Qué querías? —preguntó con sarcasmo, clavándole la mirada a María, quien estaba estupefacta—. ¿Pretendes que te salve, si me encierras, ilusa?

El guardia no tuvo más opción que suspirar y se recargó en una de las paredes. Observó que la esmeralda que ella poseía, brillaba. Le pareció anormal, pero no le importó: no era su asunto.

Aunque… Sintió, y se sintió, _extraño_. Extraño en todo sentido. Pero disimuló, poniéndose esa fachada de frialdad.

Oyó decir, muy suavemente, una palabra, que provenía de la boca de esa mujer. Temblaba cada letra que decía.

—…Shadow…

¿Cómo dijo?

—…Shadow… —repitió ella. El guardia la miró con, ¿sorpresa? María estaba, aún tumbada en el piso, con el semblante algo pálido, los ojos abiertos y algo boquiabierta. ¿Qué tenía esa mujer, la prisionera tan codiciada por un poder extraño?—. ¡Shadow! —dijo ella, otra vez, más firme, poniéndose de pie, lentamente.

¿Cómo diantres sabía su nombre?, se dijo él, ¡si jamás le había hablado! Sin que se lo esperase, ella se le acercó a abrazarlo, pero no duró ni tres segundos, pues él la apartó con gran brusquedad, casi tirándola al suelo, otra vez. María estaba anonadada, ¿estaba segura que era Shadow? ¡Pero tenía sus ojos, su cabello! Lo recordaba, recordaba esos penetrantes ojos rojos, aunque ya no eran infantiles, sino adultos. Y fríos, tan fríos que parecía helar con la mirada.

— ¡Shadow! ¡Eres tú, lo sé! —le decía ella. El guardia la miraba sin comprender cómo sabía esa chica su nombre—. ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¡Estás tan frío! Tú no lo eras tanto… —la voz de ella sonaba entre quebrada y triste. Pero él no lo notó.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre, mujer? —preguntó, secamente, sin emoción alguna.

María se quedó atónita: ¿Qué cómo sabía su nombre? ¿Era un chiste?

— ¡Pero…! —empezó ella, acercando sus manos a su propio pecho. La esmeralda seguía brillando, sobre la cama—. ¡Hemos vividos juntos, Shadow! ¿Cómo no iría a conocerte? ¡Shadow! —e intentó acercársele otra vez, pero fue rechazada. Se sintió dolida, ¿qué le ocurría su viejo amigo de la infancia? ¿Qué habían hecho con él?

—Nunca he vivido contigo. Jamás te he hablado. No te conozco más que como una prisionera con un poder —esas crudas palabras, pronunciadas sin sentimiento, entristecieron el corazón de ella. Su semblante se volvió amargo, de pronto. Con pesadez, se acercó a su cama y se metió en ella. La oyó llorar y sollozar.

—Tú no eres Shadow —la oyó decir, mucho tiempo después. No sabían ni la hora que era ya. Shadow estaba sentado en el piso, a esas alturas—. Tú no eres él —el chico ni se inmutó, tal vez estaba loca, pensó—. Yo viví… con un niño algo frío, pero de buen corazón —sus palabras sonaban amargas, tristes y quebradas. Si Shadow no la recordaba, entonces, moriría allí lentamente. Albergaba la esperanza de encontrarlo, pero se ve que él hace tiempo que ya se había perdido—. Viví muchas aventuras lindas cuando era una niña con él… Acaba de morirse.

Sí, definitivamente, esa tal María estaba loca, loca de atar.

La oyó gemir, no sabía si era por dolor, por llanto o lo que sea. Lo único, que le parecía el ser más patético del mundo. ¿Esa era la mujer que protegían, que tenía un gran poder fuera del común? Bah, qué estupidez. Sí que estaba loca, decía que había vivido junto a él. Sentimientos, cosas tan poco importantes… Ya veía el resultado: la locura de esa chica. Suspiró sin razón alguna.

Y, de pronto, un extremo dolor de cabeza. Una migraña irreconocible. ¿Qué estaba pasando? No emitió ni un gemido de dolor. Hasta luego de media hora, donde se incrementaba más y más. Sus cuerdas vocales lo traicionaron e hicieron que exteriorizara un fuerte gemido de dolor. La chica, en la cama, despierta, lo oyó. Se incorporó. Bajo la tenue luz lunar, ella vio que las manos de él apretaban el cráneo con fuerza. No pudo evitar acercársele.

— ¡Vete! —vociferó el chico, hecho una furia. Entonces, a ella se le ocurrió una idea: si esa joya la reconfortaba a ella, ¿lo haría con él? No podía ser que Shadow fuese aquél hombre que tenía en frente. Tomó la joya y se la acercó. Los ojos de él se abrieron como dos platos. Gritó—. ¡Aleja esa cosa de mí! ¡Duele! —parecía fuera de sí, ¿qué tenía?

Lo que Shadow había tenido fue un shock, cuando vio morir a su padre, siendo niño, sufrió tal estado de impresión que no pudo articular palabra alguna, ni nada. Eso evolucionó en un severo estado catatónico, pronunciando cosas ininteligibles cada tanto. Estuvo dos años encerrado, hasta que, un día, parecía que todo se le había pasado: de la noche a la mañana su cerebro hizo un "click" y, como si fuese una computadora actual, borró todo registro de cuando era niño. Todo. No quedó nada, ni nadie: ni María, ni su padre, ni su rey, nadie. Su cerebro guardó todo lo vivido hasta ese momento en el lugar más oscuro y recóndito de su cerebro. Y justo, un día, Eggman decidió deshacerse de ése niño, total, ¿a qué le serviría? Pero éste le propuso una oferta,: si derrotaba a uno de sus guardias, lo dejaría libre. Ingenuo, Eggman aceptó. Después de todo, el propio chiquillo se estaba lanzando a su tumba. Pero tuvo que tragarse sus ganas: quedó maravillado de la proeza del crío y, en seguida, lo aceptó entre los suyos. Lo educó en la milicia, en la estrategia, en la maldad y, sobre todo, en el combate. Era excelente. Una máquina sin sentimientos. Era como uno de sus robots, pero humano.

¿Cómo es que esos viejos recuerdos, de aquél niño que tuvo un padre y una amiga con la cual jugar, emergían en ése instante, como flores en la primavera? ¿De dónde salían? ¿Era él? ¿Tuvo un padre? ¿Fue amigo de María? ¿De dónde sacaba su mente esas imágenes?

Shadow colapsó: se desmayó, cayendo en brazos de esa chica. Transpiraba en frío y respiraba agitadamente. Ella se apresuró en llevarlo hasta su cama para que reposara allí. La esmeralda dejó de brillar. La rubia lo notó.

¿Será que aquélla joya había hecho algo en Shadow?

Ah, lo veía claramente ahora: su hermoso padre, muerto tras el filo de un tipo, a órdenes de Eggman; su rey, muerto de la misma manera brutal; y ella, la niña, la princesa, de bellos ojos celestes que le iluminaba el día tras día.

¿Qué había pasado, en todo éste tiempo? ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo? ¿Cómo dejó que Eggman lo influenciara? ¿Cómo se había transformado él en una máquina real?

…¿De dónde había salido ése cálido poder que le recobró la memoria?... ¿María?, no… Era hermosa esa sensación: serena, amigable, ¿así era como una persona tenía sentimientos? ¿Lo hacía a uno sentirse tan agradablemente?

_¿Lo hacían "sentir"?_

OoOoO

Creo que me he extendido un poco más de la cuenta xD… Sí, la esmeralda lo ayudó a recobrar la memoria, por si no se entendió del todo. Ojalá les haya gustado. Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo, ¡gracias por sus lecturas y sus comentarios! ¡Adiós!


	11. Bajo el gran árbol

¡Hola, hola! Sigamos avanzando… Aunque no es una continuación de lo que estaba pasando, pero espero les guste.

Disclaimer: saben que los personajes de Sonic the hedgehog no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores (SEGA, Sonic Team, TMS, etc.)

Poder Chaos

**Capítulo once: Bajo el gran árbol**

Llovía. Gracias al cielo siempre llevaba consigo una capa para esos climas: a medida que iba avanzando, peor se iba volviendo el cielo. Cuando empezó su viaje, hace algunos años, habían días soleados y nublados; luego se volvieron más nublados, hasta terminar siendo como los de ese momento; lluviosos, húmedos y molestos.

Resopló: sin dudas esa lluvia empeoraría. Sentía las gotas hacerse más fuertes a medida que avanzaba. Debía encontrar un refugio pronto o, de lo contrario, terminaría enfermándose.

Distinguió una especie de taberna, bar o algo así. Corrió en seguida a refugiarse y calentarse. Entró, había varios hombres reunidos en mesas. Se quitó la capa y la colgó de un perchero. Pero, detrás de esa tela impermeable, negra, que lo protegía contra las lluvias, una capucha, que era parte de su chaqueta sin mangas, ocultaba parte de su cabeza: tenía un vistoso y largo cabello plateado, fácil de llamar la atención, por lo que decidió siempre ocultarlo bajo esa capucha, haciendo que lo único físico que resaltara de él fueran sus ojos. Sus brillantes y dorados ojos.

Se acercó a la barra. Le pidió algo para tomar al cantinero y lo bebió muy lentamente. Tenía la vista perdida, ausente… Divagaba.

—Es raro encontrar un joven tan pensante por éstos lares —le dijo el que le había servido el trago, mientras limpiaba unos vasos. El chico lo miró, curioso—. ¿Eres extranjero, no? —asintió—. ¿De dónde vienes?

Aquélla pregunta hizo que abriera sus ojos, de par en par: ¿de dónde era que venía, realmente…?

—De… —empezó, con la voz algo apagada—. De un reino… que ya no existe —el cantinero lo miraba, raro: ¿era un loco o salía de algún lugar donde habían devastado su hogar? Eso no sería raro, desgraciadamente, era muy común.

— ¿Qué ya no existe, eh? —repitió—. ¿Cómo te llamas? —tardó en responder. Miraba la bebida de su copa, como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo.

—S-Silver —respondió, nervioso. Se hizo un poco de silencio. Silver bebió de su vaso.

—No hablas mucho —comentó el otro hombre—. ¿Vienes a ahogar tus penas o a refugiarte de la lluvia? —extrañamente, éste Silver sonrió, pero no de felicidad, sino de ironía. El cantinero la observó, extrañado.

—Un poco y un poco —le contestó: tal vez desquitarse con un extraño, después de años no hablar realmente con alguien, no vendría nada mal—. He perdido mi hogar y mi familia cuando tenía catorce años —explicó—. Desde entonces, estoy buscando al tipo que me lo quitó todo…

—Ya veo —agregó el hombre y dejó de secar copas—. No eres el único en esa situación, muchacho —el de cabello plateado lo miró—. Hace muchos años, hubo un reino, justo detrás del bosque que hay luego de salir de aquí —empezó—. Un loco vino un día y prendió fuego todo: no sobrevivió nada —Silver oía atento: ¿acaso hablaría…?—. Luego, todo se sumió en la oscuridad. Esta taberna pertenecía al loco de mi hermano mayor —ante la mirada confusa del chico, explicó—: se aventuró en ir hacia ese reino, sumido en la oscuridad, diciendo que eran puras patrañas. Ya vez, nunca regresó, por eso lo llaman "el reino perdido": tú vas y no vuelves. Así de fácil.

Silver se quedó pensando. ¿No sería demasiada coincidencia? Luego del desastre que vivió cuando era apenas un adolescente, corrió y vagó por muchos lugares. Muchísimos. Intentando encontrar su antiguo reino… Azares de la vida, tal vez.

Le preguntó si tenía alguna habitación disponible para aquélla noche y se resguardó del mal clima hasta el otro día, que había amanecido nublado, pero no llovía, por lo menos. Se puso su capa negra y, saludando al cantinero, se despidió. Debía probar, como el loco del hermano de aquél hombre.

Posó su mano en una bolsita de cuero marrón, sujeta a su cinturón. La apretó con fuerza y sintió esa extraña y singular energía que lo envolvía. Aquél objeto que poseía era idéntico a la joya que se habían topado, Blaze y él, hacía tantos años. Sólo que la que él tenía no era roja, sino cian. La había encontrado un año después del incendio: ésta le dio la fuerza para vivir. No sólo por aquélla extraña energía que emanaba de ella y que lo hacía sentirse tan reconfortado con ella, sino, porque siempre oía una voz de hombre que le decía cosas; cosas del tipo "ella es tu portadora. Debes encontrarla y cuidar de ella. ¡Chaos es poder!". Francamente, él no comprendía el significado exacto. Pero de algo estaba seguro: la joya lo llevaría hasta Blaze.

Caminó bastante hasta encontrar un curioso y frondoso árbol en la entrada del bosque que el cantinero había mencionado con anterioridad. Le llamó la atención por una cosa: no sólo era gigantesco y tenía todas las ramas extrañamente enmarañadas entre sí, sino porque parecía emitir un aura de color oscuro alrededor de él. Silver se aproximó y apoyó, lentamente, la palma de su mano: la quitó con rapidez. ¡Emitía energía! Una muy rara que le hacía temblar todo el cuerpo.

Examinó el árbol: descubrió, para su sorpresa, un agujero grande. Tan grande que un adulto como él podría llegar a pasar sin problemas. Armándose de valor y, sintiendo aquélla joya junto a él, se tiró: cayó pesadamente sobre un suelo algo barroso que asemejaba la tierra húmeda. Con la ayuda de la esmeralda cian que tenía, el brillo de ésta le iluminaba tenuemente el lugar: parecía que había una especie de túnel o algo así. Se puso de pie y empezó a andar, lentamente.

Luego, decidió acelerar un poco las cosas: si algo había aprendido en ésos años, era que la energía que emitía la esmeralda aquélla le otorgaba un poder sumamente especial y extraño: cubriéndose por un aura celeste claro, casi blanco, empezó a levitar. Esos eran sus poderes: podía flotar y volar, y, también mover cosas si lo deseaba. Claro que, aunque hacía cinco años que había descubierto eso, aún no los podía controlar al cien por ciento. Pero no le importaba en ése momento: lo único que quería era atravesar velozmente aquél túnel para adentrarse de lleno al otro lado.

Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza mientras flotaba: ¡la esmeralda brillaba cada vez más! Y jamás la había visto brillar así, intensamente.

Un nombre se le apoderó de su mente: Blaze.

¡Blaze! ¿Estará del otro lado?, pensaba. ¡Rápido, rápido!, se decía, ¡debía llegar hasta el otro lado y averiguarlo!

Aunque no sería bien recibido, como otros tantos que llegaron a pasar ésa extraña vía subterránea...

OoOoOo

Perdón, me he tardado en subir éste capítulo y, encima, se los dejo corto nnU Sepan disculpar, la sí-vida me tiene con poco tiempo. Trataré de actualizar tan pronto como sea posible.

¡Agradezco a quienes me leen, indistintamente de un review o no!

Saludos :)


	12. Gato encerrado, gato vivo

¡Buenas! Sigamos con el fanfic. Estoy impresionada de la gente que le agrada éste historia :') ¡Nunca lo hubiera esperado! Lamento no tener tiempo libre para actualizarlo seguido (adultez, apestas x'D), pero trato de que no pase mucho tiempo (y, sin embargo, pasa e_e)

¡Continuemos, entonces!

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sonic the hedgehog no me pertencen, sino a sus respectivos autores (SEGA, Sonic Team, TMS, etc.)

Poder Chaos

**Capítulo doce: Gato encerrado, gato vivo**

Con los latidos fuertes en su pecho, logró salir del agujero, al final de aquél oscuro túnel. Pero debió utilizar rápidamente sus poderes para levitar: una lluvia de algo parecido a misiles se le estaba cayendo encima.

Flotó hasta la copa de un árbol. Desde allí y, con mucha dificultad, pues el cielo estaba oscuro y no notaba una pizca de luz por ningún lado, distinguió a dos… ¿robots?

Sí, dos grandes robots con unos cañones en lugar de manos. Silver se quedó incrédulo, ¿lo estaban esperando?

No tuvo tiempo de pensar: otra lluvia de misiles se le venía encima. Debía hacer algo o terminaría lastimado. Bajó hasta el suelo, dejando de levitar. Utilizando toda la fuerza que aquélla joya le brindaba, se concentró como mejor pudo y empezó a hacer flotar a ésos robots por el aire. Las dos grandes masas de metal estaban aturdidas y lanzaban sus municiones a diestra y siniestra, sin entender qué ocurría. El de cabello plateado los elevó aún más y los mandó a volar hacia quién sabe dónde.

Se agarró por el tronco de un árbol que tenía junto a él. Respiraba agitado y jadeaba: eso que acababa de hacer le requirió muchísima fuerza mental. Parecía algo agotado, pero agarró firmemente la esmeralda cian: ¡no podía rendirse! Así que, separándose del árbol, miró hacia el horizonte y distinguió la silueta de un castillo. Aunque le daba mala espina, se acercaría, tal vez podrían indicarle algo…

Caminó con cierta dificultad, cuando un grupo de tipos armados con lanzas y flechas se le acercó al trote. Silver reaccionó por inercia: se puso a correr, mientras estos tipos lo perseguían.

No quería usar su poder telequinético. Iba a agotarse más. Lo había usado demasiado. Si hubiese corrido en ése túnel en lugar de haber usado su poder… ¡Vaya tonto! Ahora, que más lo necesitaba, estaba al borde de sus fuerzas.

Pero no pudo. Tuvo que usarlo: un sinfín de flechas se le acercaba amenazadoramente y tuvo que rechazarlas, mandándolas a volar a otra dirección. Le costaba correr, se sentía pesado y le dolía la parte izquierda, baja, del tórax: no estaba respirando bien y el bazo le estaba dando fuertes puntadas. Volviendo a usar su poder, flotó hasta la entrada del castillo y empujó la puerta con la poca fuerza que le quedaba. Se tumbó en el suelo, respirando con irregularidad.

— ¡Alto! —gritó una voz, grave. Los tipos que perseguían a Silver se detuvieron—. Lárguense.

— ¡Pero, señor! —replicó uno—. ¡Es un intruso! ¡Lo vi cuando mandó a volar los robots y…!

— ¡Cierra la boca y lárgate con los demás! —bufó aquélla voz grave. El tipo se mordió la lengua y se fue junto con su grupo.

El de voz grave era un hombre alto, palidísimo de piel, vestía completamente de negro, tenía unos apagados ojos verdes claros y un intenso cabello azabache en tonalidades del mismo color que sus ojos. Silver no pudo verlo pues tenía los ojos cerrados, además de seguir tumbado en el piso, rendido por sus fuerzas agotadas.

Las puertas del castillo se cerraron estrepitosamente.

Algo le dio escalofríos en la espalda del chico de largos cabellos plateados cuando, lentamente, su respiración se normalizó y, poco a poco, abría sus ojos. Una sensación de terror se le apoderó extrañamente y, con esfuerzo se puso de pie. La esmeralda que tenía con él no dejaba de brillar y de emanar un extraño calor.

Casi se cae del susto al ver al tipo tan sombrío frente a él.

—Extraño —dijo, a modo de nombre, el tipo ése.

¿Dónde había vivido ésta sensación de ahogo y terror?

Silver se puso nervioso e, inconscientemente, tomó la esmeralda de su cinturón con fuerza, como preparado para un ataque. Por algún motivo raro, el lugar se le estaba haciendo bastante frío.

Aquél tipo lo recorrió con la mirada y caminó alrededor de él, como examinándolo.

— ¿Quién eres? —le preguntó el de ojos color ámbar. El de ropajes negros sonreía malignamente. Había algo que no estaba bien y Silver lo sabía. Tenía una mezcla de terror y miedo.

—Supongo que lo debes saber —respondió mientras se detenía—. Pensé que habrías muerto —siguió hablando—. Veo que tú también tienes una conexión especial con _ella _—y señaló la esmeralda que brillaba con intensidad en el cinturón de él—. Claro, portadora y controlador, ahora lo entiendo —se puso en una pose como… pensativa.

Silver recordó la voz de un hombre que mencionaba algo parecido, un recuerdo lejano que intentaba aflorar: ladeó la cabeza, ¡no era el momento!

— ¡¿Quién eres?! —gruñó el chico, cada vez más nervioso, mientras sus recuerdos del pasado lo invadían como en una pesadilla: había fuego, muchísimo, un castillo en ruinas, su amiga Blaze perdiendo el control y… ¡Ese mismo tipo sombrío! No, no podía ser…

— ¿Aún me lo preguntas? —y, violentamente, intentó arrebatarle la esmeralda a Silver, pero éste dio un salto hacia atrás, evitando el agarre: lo debilitó de nuevo—. Qué listo, haz crecido, ya no eres un crío, ¿no? —se rio, burlón.

Silver abrió sus ojos, grandes: ¡sí, era él! Abrió la boca para decir algo y luego la cerró.

El oscuro dibujó una mueca de malignidad en sus labios.

—Tú sabes perfectamente quién soy —seguía sonriendo—. ¿No recuerdas el nombre de… _Mephiles_?

¡Ah, ése era el nombre del condenado que le trajo esa desgracia al castillo!

— ¡Tú! —gritó exasperado Silver, mientras lo envolvía un aura celeste claro alrededor de su cuerpo. Empezó a levitar y a perder el control—. ¡Tú te llevaste a Blaze! ¡Te encontré! ¡Devuélvela!

Y, sin que él se diera cuenta, empezó a tirarle bolas de energía a Mephiles, quién esquivaba con suma facilidad. La sonrisa no desaparecía de su rostro: estaba impresionado por los poderes de Silver, pero debía quitárselos. ¡Tenía una esmeralda y no podía escapársele! Aunque las fuerzas de él se habían casi extinguido, el rememorar ésos espantosos momentos del pasado, hicieron brotar de su interior, más la energía de la joya, un poder del que él mismo estaba impresionado: ¡parecía actuar por instinto, y no por lógica!

—Ah, has recordado bien, Silver —dijo, pronunciando el nombre del chico con cierto énfasis—. Cálmate y te mostraré a… tu amiga —Silver descendió, lentamente, sin bajar la guardia, hasta tocar el suelo con sus pies. Mephiles se acercó hacia una pared y tomó una antorcha. Se volteó hacia el chico de pelo plateado—. Ven —dudando un momento, Silver lo siguió unos pasos.

Abrió sus ojos como si fuesen dos pelotas, por segunda vez.

— ¡Blaze! —gritó él: frente a Silver había una especie de jaula gigante, dorada, en donde había una chica de dieciséis, con un vestido andrajoso, roto y sucio, al igual que su rostro, con el semblante vacío y sus cabellos lilas que caían desordenadamente por los hombros.

Era Blaze… y, a la vez, no lo era: tenía la mirada perdida, fría. No se parecía en nada a la Blaze que él recordaba.

Silver se acercó a los barrotes, hecho una furia, y gritaba una y otra vez el nombre de la chica, sin respuesta alguna. Oía las risas de Mephiles detrás de él. Silver se volteó, fuera de sí, enfurecido y colérico.

— ¿Qué pasa, chico? —se burló—. ¿No estabas contento de verla? ¡Mírala! ¡Tan patética, sin vida, como un vegetal! ¡Es como un gato encerrado sin poder vivir! —y volvió a reírse, más fuerte.

Silver llegó al límite de su ira: se elevó hacia el techo, incrementando inmensurablemente la energía que podía tener. Sus ojos dorados parecían poseídos de algún extraño poder relacionado con la misma esmeralda. Mandó hacia Mephiles gigantescas bolas de energía telequinética: le costaron evadirlas. Pero sólo un poco.

Rio. Mephiles no iba a ser intimidado por ése "flacucho" poder que daba un jovenzuelo como Silver. Se divertiría haciéndolo agotar. Aunque ya se había divertido viéndolo sufrir y desesperar.

…Vacío… No había nada, absolutamente nada en ella. ¿Cuánto hacía de esa sensación? ¿Años? ¿Centurias? ¿Milenios? Qué importaba ya… No pensaba, sólo respiraba, comía y dormía. Nada más. El resto, era una hoja en blanco.

Pero, ¿y eso? ¿Qué era esa intensa luz celeste, lejana, que se veía en el horizonte? Se sentía raro… ¿_Se sentía? _¿Aún recordaba los sentimientos? ¡Algo…! ¡Algo cálido estaba allí! ¿Era bueno o malo? ¡No importa, debía ir! ¡Había sentimientos! ¿Cómo eran? Le entró algo que le produjo un cosquilleo interno: curiosidad. ¿Eso era? Necesitaba saber más…

Se aproximaba a aquél resplandor celeste claro: _qué magnífica calidez_, se dijo. Se acercó tanto que sintió que aquélla extraña luz podía envolverla, llenándola de algo que ella había olvidado por años, vida…

Vio una niña, ella misma, corriendo. Vio un chico algo más grande, corriendo. Sonreían y reían. Parecían jugar… Luego, los vio de nuevo, en un lugar oscuro, con un resplandor rojo… Vio llamas, oyó gritos, estaba asustada… Alguien la llamaba y ella no podía hacer nada…

"¡Blaze!"

Se puso de pie, súbitamente. Pestañó.

Ya no era "un gato encerrado"…

La vida había vuelto a ella y no era nada agradable lo que sus ojos habían visto luego de su inmenso letargo: una pelea, un tipo negro y otro blanco. Energía oscura y energía clara. Se aferró a los barrotes de la jaula y sintió el violento repicar del órgano que ya ni se acordaba: su corazón.

Apretaba aquéllas barras de metal con muchísima fuerza. Vio al chico que iba y venía por el cielo, con su cabello ondeando y un aura celeste, casi blanca, que lo envolvía. Se le aguaron sus ojos.

— ¡SILVER! —vociferó, haciendo que su grito repicara en cada rincón del recinto.

Los contrincantes se voltearon hacia ella: ¿estaba viva?

Un intenso resplandor rojizo emanó del bolsillo del pantalón de Mephiles: la esmeralda roja fue directo hacia las manos de Blaze, rodeándose, ella, con el suave poder que empezaba a flui por cada parte de su cuerpo.

Esta vez, no habría llamas destructivas, no quemaría sin saber, no causaría daño a quién quería. No.

¡Sus llamas serían intensas, vengantivas, causando el daño a quién se lo merezca!

Por una vez, en muchísimo tiempo, Mephiles dejó de sonreír como maniático…

OoOoOoO

¡Perdonen la tardanza! Espero les haya gustado este capítulo… Nunca he escrito algo de Silver y Blaze, pero bueno, con éste fic intentaré hacerlo, al igual que los capítulos dedicados a Sonic y Amy, que tampoco he escrito de ellos en mi vida x) ¡Cuántos retos que me pongo con éste extraño fic! Pero es a ustedes a quiénes tengo que agradecer por leer y dar una linda oportunidad :3

¡Será hasta el que viene! (Espero no tardar mucho nnU) ¡Nos vemos y gracias!


	13. ¡Corre!

¡Buenas, buenas! ¿Cómo les va? :3 Perdonen el retraso, heme aquí de nuevo nnU

¡Espero que también disfruten este capítulo!

Disclaimer: Los personajes del videojuego "Sonic the hedgehog" no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores (SEGA, Sonic Team, TMS, etc.)

Poder Chaos

**Capítulo catorce: ¡Corre!**

— ¡Ahí! ¡Síganlos!

— ¡Mierda! —exclamó Sonic, volteándose: una horda de tipos vestidos de verde los seguían al trote—. ¡Manic! ¡Hay que encontrarlas…! ¡Ya! —estaban llegando al piso en donde debían encontrar a las chicas.

El hermano de cabello verde estaba nervioso: intentaba recordar con exactitud el cuarto de ellas, pero no estaba del todo claro en su mente. Entonces, doblando por una esquina, tomó el brazo de Sonic con violencia y lo obligó a tirarse en una especie de pozo o ducto ante las miradas extrañadas de los guardias, quienes los perdieron de vista cuando doblaron por dicha esquina. Habían logrado escabullirse.

Ambos jóvenes estaban jadeando: ¡vaya corrida!

— ¡Vamos! ¡No hay tiempo! —dijo a los poco minutos Manic, tomando el brazo de su hermano. Ambos, agachados, empezaron a caminar por un pasillo de algún material metálico. Sonic le preguntó dónde rayos estaban—. Es un conducto secreto. No sé cuánto hace que está, pero lo encontré cuando Scrouge se hizo con el castillo: conduce todo el piso, ¡el piso que estábamos buscando! Lo usaba para ir a la habitación de Sonia y Amy antes de que me encerraran —Sonic no dijo nada y sólo siguió a su pariente, hasta que distinguieron una tenue luz a lo lejos y apresuraron el paso: había una salida y no se distinguía otra a kilómetros de distancia. El de pelo verde empujó un tapón a su derecha, que ocultaba la entrada de la luz, y éste cayó hacia el lado de afuera: oyeron el grito de una chica asustada. Manic fue el primero en descender. Luego, lo siguió Sonic.

Vieron a su hermana, a Sonia: estaba pegada contra la pared, horrorizada y aterrada.

Sonic abrió los ojos: ¡vaya que había crecido! ¡Estaba casi tan alta como él y su cabello fucsia le llegaba hasta las rodillas! Se acercó lentamente…

— ¡¿Manic?! —Vociferó ella, incrédula—. ¿Manic, eres tú?

— ¿Estás ciega? ¿No me ves? ¡Claro que soy yo! —y su hermana fue corriendo a su brazos. La sintió llorar. Sonic quedó como un estúpido al lado de su propio hermano. Manic se separó de ella—. ¿Lo recuerdas, no? —ambos se voltearon a ver a Sonic.

Sonia quedó muda. Parecía que estaba viendo un fantasma.

—No… —empezó ella, con la cara desfigurada de la sorpresa—. ¡No! ¡No puede ser!

—Tanto… tiempo —empezó Sonic, nervioso. Intentaba sonar "amigable".

— ¡Estúpido! —gritó ella y le dio un bofetón: claro, no iba a responderle con un abrazo…—. ¡¿Vivo?! ¿Pero cómo…? —Parecía fuera de sí, pues luego le dio un abrazo, llorando—. ¡Eres un idiota, un completo idiota! ¡Te mereces eso y mucho más!

"Lo sé", pensaba Sonic, con la vista perdida. Manic los hizo volver a la realidad.

— ¡No hay tiempo! Sonia, los guardias nos persiguen, ¡hay que huir! ¿Dónde está Amy? —preguntó: ella señaló una puerta frente suyo, dentro del mismo cuarto.

—En la habitación contigua —se aproximó a la puerta y la abrió—. Amy, Amy… —llamó. La habitación de las dos era compartida: sólo las separaba una puerta y una pared, dentro del mismo cuarto.

Sonic estaba nervioso, ¿recibiría otro bofetón?

Sonia se acercó a una cama de sábanas blancas: zarandeó a la chica que estaba tumbada allí. Tuvo que hacerlo con violencia, pues estaba dormida.

— ¡Amy, levántate! ¡Nos vamos!

Extrañada, una jovencita de dieciséis se levantó del colchón como un resorte y se aproximó a su única amiga, exigiéndole una respuesta a sus preguntas a través de la mirada.

—Han venido por nosotras, Amy… —empezó Sonia y dejó pasar a los dos jóvenes.

El encuentro de ella con ése viejo príncipe de revoltosos cabellos azules produjo en Amy la parálisis total del cuerpo. Exclamó un grito, que ahogó con sus manos…

…y desmayó en brazos de su amiga.

Manic soltó una palabrota y pateó el suelo: ¡lo que faltaba!

— ¡Sonia!

Los tres quedaron hechos de piedra: la nombrada y su hermano Manic distinguían esa voz jovial, llena de energía y poder. Mas, el hermano que quedaba no.

Sonic tomó a Amy entre sus brazos, Manic se mantuvo en su lugar y Sonia se acercó a la otra puerta del cuarto, la que les permitía salir. Tomó aire.

— ¿Qué sucede, Scrouge? —intentó sonar natural.

— ¡Ábreme la puerta, ahora! —el nuevo "rey" de ése castillo escuchó un bufido del otro lado, que lo puso de mal humor—. ¿No me oyes, mujer?

— ¡Nos estamos cambiando! —mintió ella—. ¿Qué quieres, con tanta urgencia? —oyeron a Scrouge golpear la puerta con violencia, haciendo que los tres pegaran un pequeño salto, involuntariamente, por el susto.

— ¡Me vale que se estén cambiando! —Gritó Scrouge—. ¡Ábranme o tiro la puerta abajo!

—Está de pésimo humor —susurró muy bajito ella, para que sólo oyeran sus hermanos. Sonic se acercó a Manic.

—Es preciso que abra la puerta —él lo miró, pensando que era una locura—. ¡Cuando lo haga, correremos escalera abajo hasta la salida! ¡Es la única forma! —explicó él, muy bajo. Su hermano no tuvo más que asentir, nervioso. Ambos se acercaron a Sonia y le dijeron lo mismo. También afirmó con la cabeza y la vieron que tomaba algo de un cajón próximo.

— ¡No esperaré más! ¡Tiren la puerta! —Y así fue que, el pedazo de caoba que cumplía la función de puerta, cayó al piso, con un estruendo—. ¡¿Pero qué demonios…?!

— ¡Ya! —vociferó Sonic, con Amy entre sus brazos, y los tres salieron corriendo estrepitosamente, empujando guardias violentamente. Scrouge parecía aturdido.

— ¡¿Qué hacen, grupo de imbéciles?! ¡A por ellos! —exclamó, luego de unos segundos.

Y así fue que comenzó la persecución de la familia real: corrían en fila india, con Sonic a la cabeza y con Manic cerrando la formación. No se voltearon hacia atrás y siguieron su camino hacia adelante, sin pensar en nada más que correr y salir de ese encierro, finalmente.

Llegaron hasta el salón principal, donde un inmenso número de soldados los rodeó, tapándoles la única salida. Sonic, entre jadeos, maldijo. Oyeron la respiración de Scrouge, que se avecinaba por detrás: los tres se voltearon a verlo, encontrándose con una sonrisa bastante aterradora en ésa cara tan diabólica. Luego, lo oyeron reírse.

—Vaya escape que se inventaron —empezó, irónico—. Hasta se buscaron a uno más —claro, Scrouge pensaba que Sonic había muerto y nunca lo había conocido—. Pero su jueguito de huir se termina aquí —dijo, serio—. ¡Tomen a Amy y maten a los otros! —ordenó Scrouge, sin vacilar.

Sonic sintió que algo brillaba en una bolsa que colgaba del vestido de su hermana. Inmediatamente, ella la tomó y la tiró hacia Sonic, quien tuvo que hacer una acrobacia algo rebuscada para tomarla. Scrouge volvió a gritar, más nervioso.

— ¡La esmeralda, la esmeralda! ¡Agarren a la chica de pelo corto y la esmeralda!

Una lluvia de guardias se les venías encima. Estaban los tres nerviosos, ¿y ahora…?

— ¡Sonic! ¡Lárgate de aquí! —Gritó su hermana—. ¡Amy y esa piedra es lo más importante, no te preocupes por nosotros!

— ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! —replicó el de pelo azul, con la chica entre sus brazos.

— ¡Nosotros los vamos a distraer, tú vete con ella, es más urgente! —Sonic no entendía nada, no por eso iba a dejarlos, ¡una vez que se había logrado encontrar con ellos!

Vio cómo sus dos hermanos se enfrentaban a unos guardias. Se sintió impotente.

— ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! —Gritó Manic, mientras empujaba un tipo—. ¡Vete, empuja la puerta y lárgate!

— ¡No! —vociferó Sonic. Sonia se le acercó, lo empujó bruscamente y le dijo:

— ¡No seas un idiota, otra vez! ¡Deja de hacerte el héroe! ¡Ella es algo valioso, al igual que la piedra! ¡Es preciso que te escapes con Amy! ¡Nos veremos, te lo aseguro!

Luego, todo alrededor de Sonic se volvió blanco.

Sólo quería hacer una cosa: ¡correr! ¡Correr más rápido! ¡Sí, a la velocidad del sonido! ¡Sintiendo la adrenalina que tanto le gustaba!

Una fuente inexplicable de poder se apoderó de cada partícula de su cuerpo y lo hacía avanzar, sin nada que lo detuviera, hacia adelante, sin mirar atrás.

¡Corre, Sonic! ¡Corre y salva un fragmento del poder Chaos! ¡Del poder que ahora te embriaga y del que no sabes absolutamente nada!

Las explicaciones, vendrían luego…

…o tal vez no.

OoOoOo

"Corre, Forest, Corre"

Ay, no, eso es de otra historia :P

¡Hola otra vez! ¿Les ha gustado el capítulo? He de confesar que hasta yo misma me ponía nerviosa cuando lo escribía, intentando sentirme en esas situaciones nnU Espero que haya quedado bien, estoy algo oxidada para hacer un poco de acción, pero de a poco lo voy lubricando para que quede… Mientras todo se entienda y les agrade, me siento conforme n_nU

¡Hasta luego, gente linda! ¡Gracias por todo! :)


	14. ¿Qué es éste poder?

¡Perdónenme! ¡Realmente no pensé que iba a tardar una eternidad en actualizar! Realmente, no tenía idea de cómo encarar éste capítulo y el fic, pero lo seguiré sin duda. Entre el trabajo, mis estudios y mi vida en general (y una pequeña obsesión con una animé de por medio), no he podido hacerles llegar este capítulo antes… Pero aquí está, después de mil años nnU

Disclaimer: los personajes del videojuego "Sonic the hedgehog" no me pertenecen. Sino, a sus respectivos autores (SEGA, Sonic Team, TMS, etc.)

Poder Chaos

**Capítulo catorce: ¿Qué es éste poder?**

El choque era inminente. Y Sonic no era consciente de eso. Tenía la puerta cerrada delante de él.

Simplemente corrió y… ¡estaba del otro lado! ¿Qué había hecho? No tenía idea… Dijo algo que le salió sólo de su boca, unas palabras, y se encontraba corriendo, todavía, a velocidad sónica, a través de un bosque.

O, mejor dicho, _terminando _de atravesar un bosque.

Para cuando recobró la consciencia, el muchacho de cabellera azulada se detuvo en seco: vio a su alrededor y se encontró en un claro. Detrás de él, un bosque. En sus brazos, una desmayada Amy.

¿Qué había ocurrido?

Un brillo azul intenso, entre las ropas de ella, se hizo notar. Depositó suavemente a la chica, que no despertaba aún, en el suelo, y vio que, oculto entre unas capas de tela, aparecía esa cosa brillante. La tomó con cuidado: una extraña esmeralda azul.

Miles de preguntas lo atosigaron por dentro. Pero no pudo responderlas: su cuerpo estaba devastado por la increíble velocidad a la que había corrido. Y sus pies, le gritaban que los dejara respirar. Antes de poder pensar algo más, se desplomó, agotado, entre la hierba. La esmeralda azul cayó al suelo, inerte.

Lo despertó un grito. Un grito de mujer. Volteó su cabeza: no estaba Amy.

Con el acuerpo aún adolorido, intentó pararse. Cuando lo hizo, se acercó a la entrada de aquél bosque y, lo que vio, lo dejó en blanco: tres robots verdes intentaban atacar a la chica, pero ella, estaba envuelta en una especie de burbuja azul claro, siendo inmune a esos ataques.

La esmeralda azul brillaba otra vez.

Cada vez entendía menos. Excepto una cosa: ¡Amy estaba en peligro! Bufó y se acercó hacia el área de combate. La chica se percató de la presencia de él.

— ¡No te acerques! ¡Estos tipos vienen por mí! —exclamó ella. Sonic pateó el suelo.

— ¡Y un demonio! ¡Mis hermanos me pidieron que velara por tu seguridad! —gritó él e intentó acercarse más. Los robots se avecinaban, veloces, hacia ella. Pero Amy hizo algo que lo confundió aún más a él: gritó y una extraña energía azulina emanó de ella, mandando a volar a los robots a quién sabe dónde.

El, estaba estupefacto. Y, ella, desmayada.

Pasaron varias horas hasta que despertó: el atardecer empezaba a dar paso a la noche y ella abría los ojos. Sin peligro, sin robots, sin nada.

Lo primero que vio fue un manojo de frutas silvestres. Y, luego, una voz de hombre.

—Cómelas —ella alzó la vista, incrédula—. ¿Qué pasa, te sientes mal?

Al fin podía hablar con él. Su corazón palpitaba como el de una niña. Como si volviese a ser una niña.

Iba a abrazarlo, como si tuviera nueve años otra vez, pero se detuvo. Sonic vio el amague de ella y se la quedó mirando. Ambos tenían los pensamientos en otra dirección.

— ¿Por qué estamos fuera del castillo? —inquirió ella, de golpe, sin emoción en sus palabras. Ocultaba su felicidad, haciéndola pasar por indiferencia.

—Eso mismo quiero preguntarme yo —dijo él, cruzándose de brazos—. Vengo a ver cómo marcha todo, ¡y terminó en un desastre! —Exclamó, angustiado. Abrió la boca para seguir la hablando, pero se detuvo bruscamente: la chica estaba _llorando_—. ¿Qué… qué tienes? —dijo, asustado, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Amy se tapó la cara entre sus manos.

— ¡Tonto! ¡Tonto! —Farfullaba ella entre sollozos—. ¡Te vas sin decir nada! ¡Apareces sin decir nada! ¡Y…! ¡Y…! —Sonic suspiró: y dale con lo mismo.

—He pedido cientos de veces las disculpas —dijo él, indiferente—. ¿Vas a golpearme? Hazlo, así te sentirás mejor. Ya lo han hecho todos —parecía irritado. Amy dejó de llorar.

—Ah… —se secó las lágrimas con las manos—. Lo siento, yo no quería…

—Ya —cortó él y se puso de pie—. Come algo.

Y lo vio irse. Ella comió las frutas, tristemente.

—Tonta de mí —espetó para sus adentro.

Encontró un pequeño arroyo de agua dulce a unos pasos, fuera del bosque. Se quitó sus derruidas botas, se arremangó el pantalón hasta la rodilla y se quitó toda prenda superior. Se sentó en la orilla y, con las manos, se mojó la cabeza y parte del cuerpo: se le partía la cabeza en mil pedazos. Lo único que él quería era ver a sus hermanos y a su madre, y pasar unos lindos ratos juntos.

¿Qué había sido eso del encierro de Manic, el de Sonia, el de Amy? Aquélla joya extraña… Sus hermanos que le pedían protegerla a Amy, él que perdía la consciencia y corría; ella que perdía la consciencia y mandaba a volar secuaces de ése bastardo de Scrouge. Ya ahora acababa de reñir con ella por tonterías.

Se tomó la cabeza entre las manos.

¿Estaban vivos sus hermanos? ¡Ay de él sino fuera así! Se hubiera sentido tan culpable…

Luego de un rato salió del agua, esperó a secarse y se vistió otra vez, sin ponerse las botas. Cuando llegó encontró a Amy mirando fijamente la extraña esmeralda. Se sentó a su lado, bruscamente.

— ¿Qué rayos es eso? —preguntó, olvidando, un poco, que estaba "reñido" con ella.

—Una "esmeralda del chaos" —contestó, olvidando que estaba "reñido" con él. Después de todo, Amy siempre lo quiso mucho… Había vuelto, y eso debía ser la única razón por la que estuviera feliz.

¿Una qué?

—Es una joya especial…

—De eso me di cuenta hace rato —protestó él. Amy notó seguía de pésimo humor. Si seguía así, ella también terminaría con el carácter cripado.

— ¿Manic te dijo lo que ocurrió en el castillo? —él asintió—. Entonces yo debo contarte de esto —él se acomodó—. Encontré ésta piedra justo antes de que Scrouge invadiera el castillo y causara el desastre —tenía el semblante triste—. Dijo que buscaba a una mujer con "poder Chaos", me vio con la joya y de inmediato supo que era yo.

— ¿Puedes decirme qué es "el poder Chaos"? No entiendo —inquirió Sonic. Ella, con toda la paciencia que tenía, le explicó:

—No estoy segura del todo —empezó—. Sólo sé que Scrouge me dijo que el poder que tenía era único y que debía usarlo sólo cuando él lo requería. Naturalmente, no lo hice… No puedo controlarlo...

—Sigo sin entenderlo

Ella suspiró.

—Escucha, lo único que sé de él es que emana un poder especial que sólo yo puedo invocar, pero no de manera consciente

—Eso no creo que sea del todo cierto —le dijo él. Ella se quedó sorprendida—. Yo no corro a la velocidad del sonido ni traspaso paredes.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que eso mismo fue lo que hice cuando escapé del grupo de tipos que pensaba matarnos. Mis hermanos me gritaron "cuida de Amy" y no supe más anda de ellos… —se notaba un dejo de tristeza en la voz de él.

¿Cómo era posible que Sonic hubiese tenido un poder? ¿No era ella la única que lo controlaba?

—Entonces… —repuso Amy—. No soy yo sola con poderes…

Esto era un completo misterio. Para ella, y para él.

—De todas formas, debeos intentar volver, Amy

Y, de la nada, ella lo abrazó con fuerza. La oyó que decía por lo bajo, entre sollozos de llanto.

—Perdóname, Sonic. ¡Es que te he extrañado tanto! ¡Y han ocurrido tantas cosas horribles en un día, precisamente cuando llegas tú…!

—Está bien —logró decir, a pesar de que le faltaba un poco el aire—. Pero suéltame un poco, por favor —ella volvió a pedir disculpas y lo liberó, apenada—. Descansemos por hoy. Mañana, iremos al castillo, ayudaremos a mis hermanos y… —hizo un silencio, nervioso—. Investigaremos lo de Investigaremos lo de ésta joya, es extraña…

La chica asintió y se acomodaron como pudieron en el piso.

No haría falta ir al castillo. Una figura de verde los encontraría y lo llevaría para no dejarlos escapar. Al menos, no otra vez.

— _¡Chaos es poder, poder enriquecido por el corazón! _—Decía ella, mientras una piedra roja, en su pecho, se iluminaba con fuerza—. ¡La azul está en serios problemas! ¡Debo interceder por ellos, Tikal! ¡Aún no saben nada y no pueden encontrarse con la verde aún!

—_Ve, _navegadora —dijo un espíritu en forma de mujer: la antigua sacerdotisa del Chaos—. _Ellos te necesitan, eres la que puede reunirlos a todos, ¡para eso te he solicitado como mi reencarnación, Cosmo! _—la de cortos cabellos verdes asintió. Firme, se preparó su capa y partió en la búsqueda de la esmeralda azul que estaba en aprietos—. _¡Eres quién pueda juntarlos! ¡Debes hacerlo!_

El verde de la oscuridad iba a toparse con un verde de luz, ¿qué saldría de ese encuentro?

OoOoOo

La verdad, es que no iba a poner a Cosmo. No, al menos, como la describí aquí nnU Pero, realmente, necesitan unas guías estas chicas, y Cosmo me pareció adecuada… (Por si no se entendió: cuando decía que los verdes se enfrentarán, me refiero a Scrouge y a Cosmo nnU)

Sé que ha sido un capi corto, que aún les debo seguir pidiendo disculpas por mi atraso y eso D: ¡pero ojalá les haya agradado el capítulo! Hasta la próxima! Nos reencontraremos con Shadow y María en el siguiente nnU


End file.
